¿jugamos gatito?
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: yo ya se tu identidad secreta, te toca averiguar la mía ¿quieres jugar gatito? Ladrien/Ladynoir
1. Chapter 1

**cap1**

Marinette se encontraba en su cuarto acostada en su cama repasando la galería de su celular llamada "mi amado príncipe" en ella se encontraban más de 300 fotos de Adrien (solo en su celular tenia mas en su pc ) las fotos eran de revistas, sacadas de Internet, de alguna pasarela o incluso unas que ella misma había tomado al rubio de sus sueños cuando este se encontraba distraído, entre tantas fotos había una que siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, una carcajada o incluso un suspiro.

Era esa imagen con mala edición hecha en paint por su amiga Alya donde el rubio portaba un muy mal dibujado traje de chatnoir, Alya se la había pasado para molestarla pero al final se terminó convirtiendo en una de sus favoritas y es que imaginar que su príncipe también era su gatito le causaba gran gracia tanto por el hecho de que ambos jóvenes eran completamente diferentes en personalidad, así como imaginar a Adrien actuar como chat, era una imagen bastante cómica en su mente.

Al principio la idea no le agradaba del todo pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que aquello no sería tan malo, después de todo aquel gatito era un chico confiable, amable, carismático en su muy peculiar forma y por qué negarlo tenía cierto encanto y atractivo. Además de que aquel gatito estaba enamorado de ella y si Adrien era chat eso significaba que...

Por ese detalle sus fantasías con Adrien como chat eran divertidas y en una que otra ocasión hasta románticas, después de todo siendo sus alter egos podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero esto era imposible, no había forma de que estos dos fueran el mismo, ella conocía el horario de su príncipe y en él había muchas actividades las cuales no podía saltarse para rescatar a la ciudad… ¿o si?

Otra vez lo estaba pensando demasiado decidió apagar su celular y dedicarse a dormir ya eran pasadas de las 1:30 y el patrullaje había dejado cansada tanto a ella como a Tikki la cual ya se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado. Se acomodó en su cama y en unos pocos minutos se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

oOo

Ladybug se encontraba corriendo hacia la torre Eiffel detrás de ella le seguía su fiel gatito, entre risas, saltos y volteretas llegaron a la cima del monumento Sentados observaron la bella vista que la hermosa ciudad de parís les ofrecía. Ladybug recargo su cabeza en el hombro de chatnoir mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura.

-es hermoso no es así?- dijo lady observando la ciudad

-no mas que tu my lady- el tono coqueto de chat le saco una pequeña risita

-ya estas de cursi otra vez Adrien- se separó del joven para verlo a la cara

-en estos momentos soy chatnoir princesa, y no puedo evitarlo teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa a mi lado- acercó su mano a la chica y colocó un mechón de su cabello azabache detrás de su oreja

-no soy tan linda "CHAT" ni siquiera pude enamorarte en mi forma civil- dijo en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Marinette aun si no me hubieras dicho tu identidad y ladybug me hubiera rechazado estoy seguro de que hubiera enamorado de Marinette, y si me lo hubieras pedido hubiera hecho lo imposible por descubrir tu identidad aunque me llevara años, yo solo que quería respetar tu decisión de no saber la identidad del otro por eso espere a que tú me la dijeras cuando te sintieras segura a mi lado, aunque ya tenía mis sospechas- esto último lo dijo desviando su mirada

-si claro, gato mentiroso- le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

-enserio te hubieras enamorado de Marinette sin ser ladybug? - preguntó poniendo una carita tierna e infantil que chatnoir adoraba.

-mis 9 vidas princesa, en todas y cada una de ellas te amaría con locura- respondió al momento en el que acortaba la distancia entre ellos y…

-Marinette! Marinette despierta vas a llegar tarde a clase!- La voz de Tikki la despertó de su fantasías de una manera tan brusca que cayó de su cama.

-Tikki me despertaste en la mejor parte!- se quejo mientras se levantaba

-lamento interrumpir tus sueños con tu príncipe, pero tienes 30 minutos para que empiece tu primera clase.

Tras oír esto Marinette bajo sus escaleras lo más rápido posible, se cambió y se peino de su forma habitual con sus pantalones rosas, su camisa blanca, su pequeña torerita y sus características coletas.

Bajo a la cocina y se bebió el licuado que su madre le había preparado después paso por la panadería agarro unas galletas para Tikki y un croissant para ella y empezó su carrera al instituto. Llegó justo a tiempo a su salón cuando el timbre sonó

-a salvo! - grito Alya cuando la recién llegada se sentó a su lado

-aja- fue todo lo que pudo decir o más bien balbucear ya que traía todavía un cacho de pan en la boca. Se termino el bocado justo antes de que la profesora ingresara al salón.

Al principio de la clase Marinette trato de concentrarse en la lección, pero sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a aquel sueño, cada día le era más interesante el saber quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara, y que tal y si, si...

Observo al rubio que tenía adelante de ella más detenidamente que otros días, fue tanto así que Adrien sintió su mirada y volteo más de una vez para ver si se le ofrecía algo, pero ella solo ocultaba su rostro detrás de su tableta cuando esto pasaba.

a la hora del almuerzo, como todos los días después de comer y conversar un rato con Alya, se aparto a un lugar donde nadie la viera y se transformo para hacer su patrullaje rápido y ver que todo estuviera en orden.

salió de la escuela sin ser vista y se dirigió a el arco del triunfo, el lugar más concurrido a esas horas, en su camino se topo con chatnoir.

-buenos días my lady, hoy se ve más hermosa que ayer- dijo al mientras besaba el dorso de su mano, sorprendiendo al gatito al ver que ella no aparto la mano como era costumbre.

-muchas gracias por el cumplido gatito-

Se quedaron un rato en lo alto del arco observando la ciudad sin hablar, pero ella no pudo evitar voltear a verlo de reojo, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, eran las 2 cosas que compartían ambos chicos, la altura… amm no estaba segura nunca se había percatado de que tanta diferencia tenían ella y Adrien, pero chat la sobre pasaba una cabeza.

-¿pasa algo mi lady?- pregunto nervioso al ver la mirada fija que ella tenía en él.

-¿eh? ¡No nada! Lo siento- se disculpó al darse cuenta que se había quedado viéndolo fijamente.- creo que ya me tengo que ir. Hasta luego chat!

Con ayuda de su yo-yo salió de ahí sin dejar que su compañero dijera algo más, todavía tenía tiempo antes de que el receso y su transformación terminaran y su duda se estaba haciendo más grande quería verificar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no, así que un sabiendo que estaba mal regreso a donde había dejado a su compañero sin que él se percatara de su presencia.

Se quedó ahí hasta que vio que el empezaba a saltar por los edificios, lo empezó a seguir sorprendiéndose al descubrir que se dirigía a su escuela y se metía a un callejos cercano a ella. Se quedó a unos techos cerca del escondite del chico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando del mismo callejón salía su amado Adrien agreste, el cual ingreso a su escuela como si nada, para verificar si esto en verdad era cierto y sus ojos no le jugaban una mala pasada, se acercó al callejón el cual se encontraba vacío, ya no había duda. Su amado príncipe también era su amado gatito.

* * *

Holi! si lo se muy corto (perdon..) Bueno este será un pequeño cuento ladrien con un poco de ladynoir o tal vez al revés, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo vaya a quedar pero… pero… espero y les guste :3

Reviews? No? Ok :(


	2. Chapter 2

7 vidas! por que nadie me dijo que los gatos tienen 7 vidas! he vivido engañada toda mi vida T-T

ok ya... aqui el nuevo cap espero y les guste :3

* * *

 **Cap2**

-Tikki soy una tonta torpe tonta!-chillo Marinette al momento en que se aventaba a su cama boca abajo.

-tranquila Marinette solo fue la emoción!- trato de consolarla la pequeña kwami.

-haa! Tikki, yo pensé que al saber que él era Chatnoir podría hablarle con naturalidad, pero no! La torpe de yo lo volvió a arruinar.-

-¿la torpe de yo? ¿Esa definición existe?- se preguntó más a si misma que a su portadora.

-no lo sé, pero eso soy- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y ponía la foto de Adrien con el traje de Chatnoir- si son la misma persona,¿ porque no puedo hablar con el así como lo hago cuando trae puesto el traje?-suspiro- oh no!- grito mientras saltaba en de su cama y bajaba las escaleras asía su diván

-¿ahora qué?- grito Tikki por el repentino cambio de actitud de su portadora.

-¿Y si ahora tampoco puedo hablar con Chatnoir porque sé que él es Adrien? ¿Y si ahora tartamudeo en su presencia? Sé que él va a toma ventaja de ello y… aunque no suena tan mal, no puedo permitir que Ladybug quede en ridículo enfrente de todos solo porque no le puede hablar a su propio compañero de peleas, eso sería estúpido, ya llevamos tiempo en esto no puedo empezar a tartamudear de la nada!- hablaba la chica mientras daba vueltas en círculos por su cuarto.

-tranquila Marinette vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo si sigues así- suspiro la kwami- todo estará bien tu eres Ladybug, podrás manejar esto, solo confía en ti misma.

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Tikki-haciendo un puchero se tumbó en la silla de su escritorio.

Prendió su computadora y abrió el lady blog de Alya, ahí se encontraban fotos de ella y Chatnoir e inconscientemente empezó a guardar todas aquellas en las que el gatito salía solo y una que otra donde salían los dos un poco cerca, de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro de enamorada, suspiros que antes solo le pertenecían a fotos de Adrien, ahora eran compartidos con las de Chatnoir, antes de que se diera cuanta, su protector de pantalla había cambiado de ser un collage de Adrien a uno de ella y Chatnoir.

Un fuerte estruendo hiso que saliera de sus pensamientos y se dirigiera a su balcón, a lo lejos se lograba ver una gran nube de polvo, sin dudarlo dos veces ordeno su transformación y con ayuda de su yo-yo llego al lugar del desastre.

La nueva víctima del akuma era una chica a la cual le habían destrozado su sueño de convertirse en la campeona del karate, una "compañera" de su dojo había convencido a su instructor por trucos muy bajos de que ella era mejor para concursar en las finales y ahora se encontraba buscándola para demostrarle lo contrario, mientras que con sus golpes de karate iba destrozaba todo lo que se imponía en su camino.

Cuando Ladybug llego, Chatnoir ya se encontraba peleando con "la karateca" al verlo se tensó un poco, pero tuvo que tragarse sus nervios cuando vio que una civil se encontraba cerca de la zona de batalla, si era Alya que buscaba nuevas capturas para su lady blog, una de las cosas que la karateca había pateado estaba a punto de darle a la chica, Ladybug la agarro con su yo-yo y tirando de la cuerda la llevo a un lugar seguro.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a la zona de batalla un gato negro paso volando alado de ella, con su yo-yo enrollo la pierna de su compañero y evito que este callera de cara al suelo pero quedo colado de cabeza en un árbol.

-¿necesitas ayuda gatito? Te vez cansado- dijo mientras se acercaba al susodicho. Bien pudo hablarle sin tartamudear! Eso era una buena señal.

-llegas tarde my lady, pero no te preocupes, si me das un beso estoy seguro de que recuperare las fuerzas perdidas- dijo todavía de cabeza para después estirar sus labios y cerrar los ojos lentamente, más los abrió de nuevo al sentir un leve toque en sus labios, su lady lo había besado un beso demasiado rápido que casi fue inexistente.

-espero que eso haya sido suficiente gatito, ahora vamos tenemos un Akuma que cazar- soltó el agarre de su yo-yo haciendo que chat callera de cabeza al suelo y sin más salió disparada de ese lugar dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la karateca.

Su cara estaba roja, no creía lo que acaba de hacer, había besado a Chatnoir, había besado a ADRIEN! Su cara sin duda sería algo que jamás olvidaría, había sido todo un poema sus ojos abiertos como platos y su cara sonrojada con una expresión inexplicable -se vio tan tierno!- grito internamente Ladybug.

llegando por fin adonde se encontraba la chica akumisada con una civil acorralada en una pared, Antes de que la karateca le diera un golpe con una de sus patadas mortales Ladybug la detuvo con su yo-yo y a los pocos segundos llego Chatnoir con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, saco a la civil de la zona de peligro y regreso para apoyar a su lady, sin mayor dificultad lograron acabar con la Akuma que se encontraba en el cinturón del taje de la karateca y con ayuda del lucky charm todo lo destrozado regreso a la normalidad incluyendo a la chica.

-Bien joué!- chocaron sus puños como siempre y sus miraculous empezaron a sonar, pero antes de que Ladybug saliera como era habitual Chatnoir la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-my l-lady sobre lo de hace rato-comento nervioso al recordar ese corto beso.

-oh eso! Tú me dijiste que necesitabas uno para recuperar fuerzas ¿noes así? Yo solo quería ayudarte- dijo en un tono coqueto mientras se acercaba a su gatito de una forma sugerente haciendo que él se pusiera más nervioso y retrocedía unos pasos.

-s-si yo lo dije.. pe-pero no cre-crei que tú, bueno… que tú de verdad, digo no me molesto pero, yo… tu- La repentina actitud de su lady le ponía los pelos de punta jamás la había visto así y aunque no le molestara, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-jeje-rio suavemente por verlo de esa forma, era como verse a ella en su forma civil- tranquilo gatito te aclarare todo después, entendido?- le giño un ojo coquetamente y salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a su casa, dejando al pobre Chatnoir rojo como un tomate.

Al llegar a su casa deshizo su transformación agarro a la pequeña kwami entre sus manos y empezó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación

-tikki, lo hice! Bese a Adrien! Por fin pude besarlo!- gritaba emocionada

-si lo hiciste Marinette estoy orgullosa de ti!, ¿pero ahora que vas hacer? ¿Piensas decirle que tú eres Ladybug?-pregunto Tikki al tiempo de que salía de las manos de Marinette para no terminar mareada.

-mmm no lo sé, ¿y si no me acepta como Marinette? ¿Y si solo le interesa Ladybug? ¿Qué voy a hacer si eso pasa Tikki?- hablo rápidamente haciendo que la pequeña Catarina casi ni le entendiera.

-no creo que Adrien te vaya a rechazar solo por ser Marinette, después de todo con o sin el traje sigues siendo tú, y así como tú lo aceptaste siendo Chatnoir, estoy segura de que él te corresponderá de la misma forma- alentó Tikki mientras se comía una de las galletas que Marinette tenía en su cuarto por emergencia.

-eso espero Tikki- se sentó cerca de su ventana y empezó a ver el cielo, el cual poco a poco se estaba llenando de estrellas, esa imagen hiso que aquel sueño regresara a su mente.

 _"si me lo hubieras pedido, hubiera hecho lo imposible por descubrir tu identidad aunque me llevara años"_

 _-_ creo que… ya se que voy a hacer Tikki, no estaría mal jugar un poco con mi gatito…

Continuara…

* * *

Wow! no sé de donde salió pero salió el segundo cap! Mi idea principal era un two-short pero al parecer se va a alargar más, perdón si me tardo en actualizar, normalmente yo me dedico a los one-shot así que esto es nuevo para mí, porfa téngame paciencia, en el proximo cap ya habra ladrien lo prometo, ya Salí de vacaciones y aunque debería estudiar para mis exámenes -w-' voy a escribir lo más que pueda :3

A y perdón por la batalla, no soy buena describiendo momentos de acción Dx

Gracias por seguirme y espero no decepcionarlos :D


	3. Chapter 3

iba a publicar ayer, pero mi maquina se puso loca y se apago borrándome la mitad del cap T-T pero ya esta! espero y les guste

* * *

Cap 3

Hoy le tocaba el patrullaje nocturno, algo que disfrutaba hacer desde que se convirtió en Chatnoir, al principio ambos héroes lo hacían juntos pero fue Ladybug la que decidió intercalar los patrullajes para que ambos héroes pudieran descansar, al principio el gato se había negado, pero las ordenes de su lady eran absolutas así que solo seguía sus instrucciones.

Los patrullajes eran solitarios desde entonces, pero el brincar, correr y prácticamente volaba por los tejados de parís, lo hacían sentir libre! Y mucho más en esta noche, una en la cual su sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su rostro, el recordar el casto beso que su lady le dio esa tarde lo mandaba a las nubes, imaginar que aquella situación podría repetirse pero ahora más largo, más duradero, un beso en donde el pudiera demostrar todo lo que el sentía por su lady, era un sueño que estaba seguro ya no se encontraba tan lejano.

Había muerto y ahora se encontraba en el paraíso, un paraíso donde Ladybug correspondía sus sentimientos, un paraíso donde nada los separaría, ni siquiera el mismísimo Hawk Moth.

- _Bésame con el beso de tu boca,_

 _Cariñosa mitad del alma mía;_

 _Un solo beso el corazón invoca,_

 _Que la dicha de dos me mataría.-_

recito en un suspiro mientras descansaba en un balcón de la ciudad, observando la hermosa luna llena, la cual pensaba que era su única compañía.

-wow! ese es un poema, ¿andas inspirado gatito?- se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-my lady?- dijo mientras volteaba con los ojos brillando de emoción

-mala suerte gatito, solo soy yo- contesto Marinette detrás de él. Sin darse cuenta termino en el balcón de su compañera de clases.

-oh lo siento princesa- se acercó a ella y la saludo como todo un caballero, pero no pudo evitar que cierta decepción se oyera en su voz

-oh vamos no te pongas así- lo golpeo en su hombro de forma juguetona- ese poema fue hermoso, ¿era para tu lady? Algo muy bueno debió pasarte para que estés así de inspirado…- pregunto mientras se acercaba al barandal de su balcón y trataba de no verlo a la cara, esto era vergonzoso para ella.

Había escuchado perfectamente cuando llego a su balcón, para ser un gato había hecho mucho ruido, estaba terminando de idear su plan para jugar con su gatito, pero jamás imagino que el llagaría primero, aquello no fue ningún inconveniente, solo le dio una idea para empezar con su juego.

-sí, bueno yo… bueno ella… hay ya tengo que contárselo a alguien o voy a explotar!-prácticamente grito- Te molestaría escuchar a este gato callejero?- rayos lo vio a la cara, sus ojos verdes se veían hermosos bajo la luz de la luna y su cara llena de felicidad fue muy tierna, desvió rápidamente la mirada y le contesto.

-claro que no, soy toda oídos gatito, pero baja la voz si no quieres que nos descubran- ya eran pasadas las 12, pero conociendo a sus padre sabía que si oían algo raro vendrían de inmediato a ver qué pasaba.

-bueno, tal vez no me lo creas, pero ella… bueno yo llevo mucho tiempo tratando de conquistar a Ladybug y hasta ahora, solo había recibido rechazos de su parte- su voz sonó triste cosa que le estrujo el corazón a la parisina, lo había hecho sentir tan miserable? Tendría que compensarlo de alguna forma.

-pero hoy, hoy mi lady me… me beso!-continuo chat dejando de lado toda la tristeza pasada- Fue un beso muy diminuto, tanto que no me dio tiempo de regresarlo, pero… DIOS! Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, esto es como un sueño- suspiro enamoradamente mientras se situaba a su lado y veía a la luna como si en ella se encontrara la hermosa silueta de su lady.

Marinette sonrió bobamente ante las expresiones de chat, sus fantasías, aquellos sueños donde exactamente Adrien resultaba ser su gatito se estaban cumpliendo, sin duda alguna ahora ella también estaba en un sueño.

-lo se Chatnoir, esto es un sueño- sele escapo de la boca sin que se diera cuenta y lastimosamente él había escuchado a la perfección.

-a ti también te paso algo bueno hoy, Marinette?- pregunto curioso como todo buen gato

\- se puede decir que si, al igual que tú por fin cumplí uno de mis sueños, pude besar a aquel chico que me roba el sueño- suspiro y tal cual lo hiso Chatnoir se perdió su mirada en la oscuridad del cielo.

-entonces fue un día bueno para ambos!- volvió a sonreír chat de una forma genuina y sincera, una sonrisa que dejo deslumbrada a Marinette. Ante tal visión quiso decirle todo, que ella era Ladybug y que también se moría por besarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar algo el miraculous de chat sonó.

-esa es mi señal! Mi turno se terminó y es hora de descansar! –subió al barandal y saco su bastón- Sugiero que agás lo mismo- dijo guiñándole un ojo – adiós princesa- después salió saltando de aquel lugar.

"princesa" ese sobre nombre ya tenía otro significado completamente diferente para ella. – no te despidas tan rápido gatito, que la noche apenas empieza- se metió de nuevo a su habitación.

-Tikki es hora! Lista?- le pregunto a la kwami que se encontraba comiendo una galleta en la cama de la chica.

-yo estoy lista Marinette, pero ¿y tú? ¿Segura de que podrás con esto? Sería más fácil solo decirle la verdad- trato de convencerla Tikki, el plan de su portadora era sencillo, pero tenía miedo de esta saliera lastimada.

-tranquila Tikki todo esta fríamente calculado! – dijo con seguridad, eso fue suficiente para que la criaturita se calmara y confía en ella totalmente.

-¿entonces que estas esperando? Di la frase!- voló cerca de Marinette lista para entrar en los aretes.

-Tikki puntos fuera!- (ok no XD)

oOo

Con ayuda de su yo-yo llego rápidamente a su destino, se quedó observando aquella mansión por un rato respirando hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios y sus ansias, esta era la prueba que iniciaría con todo, si lograba habar con Adrien con su traje podría empezar con su juego.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a lo que sabía era la ventana de su habitación, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, hasta que vio que la puerta del baño se abría y de el salió el rubio con su pijama puesto, consistía en un pantalón corto y una playera blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente y siguiéndolo a pocos metros de su cabeza una creatura negra con un gracioso sombrerito para dormir.

Lucia cansado pero la sonrisa que llevaba cuando lo encontró en su balcón continuaba ahí, sin pensarlo más lanzo su yo-yo y con mucha gracia se balanceo con la cuerda llegando directamente a la ventana del joven.

Quedo de cabeza en una posición parecida a la de cierto hombre arácnido y toco suavemente el vidrio que lo separaba de su amado.

-L..LADYBUG!?- alcanzo a escuchar el grito del joven, pudo notar como este se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, el pequeño kwami que lo acompañaba segundos atrás se escondió debajo de la almohada de su portador.

Nervioso el parisino se acercó a su ventanal para abrirlo y dejar pasar a la heroína.

-my la-lad… quiero decir, Ladybug que haces aquí en mi casa, bueno en mi ventan y taa-tan tarde?- amaba verlo nervioso, se veía tan vulnerable y tierno.

-puedo pasar?- pregunto sin más, ella también seguía nerviosa, pero no iba a arrepentirse ahora que ya había iniciado con esto.

-eh!? Tú quieres pasar? Digo perdón… claro pasa, pasa hace frio afuera ¿no-no es así?- se hiso a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella con un pequeño brinco entro a la habitación de Adrien quedando de espaldas a él-pa-pasa algo? Estoy en peligro o porque estás aquí? Non-no es que me moleste tu presencia ni nada eso, solo bueno es raro verte aquí! En mi cuarto- diablos! Oírlo tartamudear se estaba convirtiendo en algo adictivo para ella, quería oír más, mucho más… tomo aire para darse valor y regreso su vista a donde se encontraba el rubio.

-solo vine a buscar a alguien- dijo con gran seguridad

-¿así? ¿A quién?- pregunto curioso.

-a un gatito negro que se me perdió, veras hoy le tocaba patrullar a él, pero decidí hacerle compañía, lamentablemente cuando lo encontré el salió corriendo y se me perdió por estos rumbos- vio cómo su cuerpo se tensó y aprovecho eso para acercarse un poco más a el-¿tú no lo abras visto o sí?- dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ah… NO! Y-yo no le eh visto- ya no sabía si estaba así por su cercanía o por que trataba de ocultar su identidad, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en cómo se movían sus labios, tantas veces había querido besarlos y ahora lo tenía justo enfrente a tan escasa distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contenerse, pero ya era hora de empezar con el verdadero juego.

-mentiroso- dijo antes de agarrarlo de la camisa.

Eh?- alcanzo a escuchar antes de cortar toda la distancia entre ellos, otra vez fue ella quien lo beso, pero un beso totalmente diferente al primero, lo beso como tantas beses había querido como tantas beses había soñado, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, tan perfectos como él, se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos como si hubieran sido creados solo para el deleite de ella.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el también correspondiera el beso, lentamente sintió como pasaba sus manos por su cintura y la acercaba más a él, ella deslizo sus brazos detrás de su cuello y profundizo más el beso, el solo se dedicaba a seguirle, sin duda era su gatito siguiéndola a todas partes incluso en este momento.

Él se sentía en las nubes, los labios de su lady sabían mejor de lo que el imaginaba un ligero sabor a vainilla emanaba de ellos, era dulce y adictivo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el cuerpo de la heroína tan pegado al suyo, le hacían perder la cordura tanto así que solo se dedicaba a seguir y obedecer los movimientos que ella hacía. Al principio mil dudas había en su mente. ¿Ella sabía que era chat? ¿Cómo lo supo? Pero poco a poco dejo de lado todo eso y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel momento, entregándose completamente a ella.

Cuando el aire les empezó a hacer falta a regañadientes se separaron, Ladybug fue la primera en abrir sus ojos y ver a Adrien con los ojos entre cerrados con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro se le hiso tan tentadora, que lo volvió a besar rápidamente, lo suficiente para deleitarse de nuevo con su sabor.

Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron observando a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aire perdido–me gustas chat- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara.

-eh?- pregunto el con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras se separaba un poco más para verla bien a la cara.

-me gustas Adrien agreste!- dijo sonriendo de forma sincera con un claro rubor en sus mejillas.

-pe-pero como tú?- de nuevo los tartamudeos, sin duda le encantaba verlo así.

-sshhh,- lo silencio poniendo un dedo en los labios del rubio-eso no importa, lo importante aquí es… ¿cómo vas a descubrir la mía?- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana.

-espera Ladybug, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto mientras la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-bueno, yo descubrí tu identidad por mi cuenta, ahora te toca a ti descubrir la mía, tu que dices! **¿Jugamos gatito?**

Continuara…

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy x3

No tenía pensado poner marichat en el fic, pero la escena salió solita :v

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo!

Y bueno ya empezó el juego ¿y ahora que hará nuestro amado Chatnoir para descubrir la identidad de su lady?

ni yo se esa respuesta, pero bueno algo se me ocurrira, no lo voy a abandonar lo juro!

hasta el proximo cap :3


	4. Chapter 4

gracias! gracias gracias! nunca había llegado a 50 personas siguiendo un fic mio, enserio se los agradezco con todo mi kokoro 3

los amo! y espero que les guste el fic de hoy :3

* * *

Cap 4

-Es otro hermoso día en la ciudad de parís, el sol brilla, el cielo está despejado, los pájaros cantan y un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante aquellos enamorados que visitan este lugar declarada como la ciudad del amor, nada puede estropear este hermoso amanecer en donde comienza mi propia novela amorosa con ¡mi lady!

-bluack! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Me arruinas el apetito, me sorprende que tengas tanta energía tomando en cuenta que casi ni dormiste ayer- se quejaba Plagg mientras trataba de comerse su queso.

-¿dormir? ¿Quién necesita dormir? Lo único que necesito es verla a ella y puedo estar completo por toda mi vida- suspiro el joven rubio ya preparado para ir a la escuela.

-es oficial niño me has arruinado el apetito por el momento, puedes estar contento.- dijo mientras envolvía de nuevo su queso en su empaque para llevárselo consigo.

-más buenas noticias! El nocivo aroma se ha ido, ¿acaso este día puede mejorar más?

-cállate o voy a embarrar todo mi queso en tu mochila!-grito el kwami ya exasperado por su actitud, había estado así toda la noche después de que Ladybug le dijera acerca de su supuesto "juego"- ¿y? ¿Cómo planeas descubrir su identidad? Te recuerdo que Tikki tiene la habilidad de esconder bastante bien la identidad de su portadora, podría estar justo enfrente de ti y tú no la reconocerías.

-oh vamos! no puede ser tanto así, sé que yo la reconocería si ella se parara enfrente de mi estoy seguro!- tomo su mochila y salía de su cuarto para ir a la escuela.

-si claro eso ya lo veremos!- dijo antes de meterse a la mochila de Adrien.

oOo

Al llegar al salón fue directo a sentarse a su sitio a lado de niño, estuvo hablando con él hasta que vio como llegaba Marinette al salón justo unos minutos antes del toque del timbre, como siempre, la saludo con la mano y ella solo se volteó y avanzo rápido a su lugar.

Marinette era una chica de lo más interesante, había veces en las que podía hablarle con naturalidad, otras en las que no podía ni verlo a la cara como ahora y otras donde balbuceaba muchas cosas inentendibles, lo último siempre fue algo que considero tierno a pesar de que no sabía el porqué de su comportamiento.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, pero todo el tiempo Adrien se la paso recordando aquel beso que compartió con su lady y junto con ese recuerdo venían mil preguntas y formas de cómo averiguar quién era aquella chica que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara.

En la hora del almuerzo, después de comer Adrien se alejó de su amigo moreno y fue a un callejón cerca de la escuela para transformarse y hacer su patrullaje pero antes de que siquiera Plagg saliera de su escondite, Adrien sintió como una cuerda le rodeaba por todo el cuerpo y después era lanzado por los aires para caer en los brazos de Ladybug en una posición tipo princesa.

-buenos días chico guapo, ¿listo para un paseo?- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-La-Ladybug! No-no era necesario que me trajeras así, e-estaba a punto de transformarme- de nuevo los tartamudeos odiaba tartamudear delante de ella, pero el que lo llamara "chico guapo" lo puso nervioso de sobremanera.

-este día no, hoy te voy a dar un paseo VIP, muy pocos lo reciben así que solo disfrútalo- sin dejarlo responder algo ella empezó a saltar por los tejados de parís, Adrien solo se dedicó a sujetándola firmemente de su cuello.

Si, tal vez él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de experiencias, el estar en lo alto de las casas no era nada nuevo para él, pero el viajar en los brazos de su lady y sin su transformación era algo nuevo que le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le incomodaba, por la posición en la que se encontraba, era como si él fuera la princesa en problemas y ella el caballero con brillante armadura, no podía dejar de regañarse mentalmente porque esa escena tenía que ser al revés.

El viaje termino cuando Ladybug lo bajo en un la catedral de Notre Dame.

-¿te gusto el paseo gatito?-pregunto buscando su mirada.

-eh.. Bueno fue interesante- estaba sonrojado no podía ni verla a la cara.

-jeje, ven siéntate conmigo- se sentó en el borde de la construcción con Adrien siguiéndola.

-estar aquí sin mi traje es bastante extraño-dijo observando el paisaje.

-cierto, yo también me sentiría rara- Adrien todavía sentía un poco caliente y tener a Ladybug observándolo tan fijamente no le ayudaba mucho.

\- a ti no se te hace raro verme así?- pregunto buscando alguna pista para descubrir quien estaba debajo de la máscara.

\- a decir verdad… Nop! Es así como te veo diario.-dijo sonriendo.

-espera! ¿Cómo que vez diario? E-estas diciendo que te veo diario ¿y yo no te he visto a ti?- grito exasperado por su descubrimiento, así que Plagg tenía razón ella podía estar parada enfrente de él y él ni en cuenta.

-te lo dije muchacho enamorado! Esa es una de las habilidades de Tikki- Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien con un pedazo de queso en sus manitas- oye si no me ibas a invocar pudiste haberme dejado en tu casillero con mi amado camembert.

-ese es tu kwami, están lindo!- Ladybug tomo a Plagg en sus manos y lo acerco a su rostro para verlo mejor.

-un gusto señorita! Mi nombre es Plagg y gracias a mi este chico deja de ser tan inútil- saludo Plagg en las manos de lady.

-plagg!-grito Adrien.

-jajaja yo no creo que sea un inútil, sé que sabe hacer muchas cosas- dejo al kwami en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarlo como si fuera un gato común.

-hablas de mi como si me conocieras bastante bien, acaso me acosas my lady- se acercó a la chica en forma juguetona, justo como lo aria si trajera el traje puesto, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo de nuevo y desvió su mirada.

-ahora veo que también puedes sacar ese lado narcisista sin tu traje-ese comentario dejo más rojo a Adrien- y sabes que…-dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Adrien- me gusta que seas así- sin más corto la poca distancia que tenían y lo beso dulce y tiernamente.

El acepto gustoso el beso, saber que su lady lo aceptaba tal y como era, que podía sacar ese lado juguetón con ella incluso sin el traje lo puso feliz de sobremanera, podía ser el incluso sin la máscara, sin duda amaba a esta mujer.

-son nos cursis! Por favor díganme que no voy a tener que aguantar esto todo el tiempo- las quejas de Plagg hicieron que los jóvenes se separaran.

\- tranquilo pequeño te prometo llevarte un poco de queso cada vez que ágamos algo como esto- sonrió Ladybug mientras volvía a acariciar a Plagg.

-ahora entiendo por qué amas a esta mujer-dijo mientras se frotaba en la mano de la heroína disfrutando de la caricia- está bien tienen mi permiso para ser tan cursis como quieran, pero quiero mi queso- se acostó en el regazo de Ladybug y al cabo de unos segundos se quedó dormido.

Adrien se encontraba feliz a mas no poder "cada vez que ágamos algo como esto" había dicho su lady, el pensar en más momentos románicos con su lady lo llevaba a un mundo completamente diferente, una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su rostro, salió de su trance cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de su chica en los suyo.

-¿en qué tanto pensabas gatito? Estas muy distraído- dijo al separarse del pequeño beso.

-eh! A yo bueno... Yo solo pensaba que… amm que no me respondiste! Acaso me acosas Ladybug- *los tartamudeos regresaron genial! Eres genial Adrien! Solo estas quedando como un tonto frente a ella!*

-aa… NO! Como crees yo… yo no te acoso! Es que bueno, como vamos en la misma escuela era obvio que supiera una que otra cosa ha cerca de ti no?- era su turno de tartamudear, algo tierno a los ojos de Adrien.

-espera… vamos en la misma escuela!- otra cosa que agregar a su lista para conocer quién era su lady, pero la culpa de no saber quién era ahora era grande, el decía amar a esta mujer como es que podía decir eso si no la podía reconocer, si se suponía que la veía a diario?

Como si Ladybug leyera sus pensamientos, lo tomo de la mano para calmarlo- no te sientas culpable yo pase por lo mismo, los kwamis al parecer son más poderosos de lo que creemos, no te presiones y disfruta el juego, veamos cuanto te tardas gatito!- esto dejo más tranquilo a Adrien, ya tenía una pista para encontrarla, de ahora en adelante observaría con más atención a las personas que lo rodearan.

La alarma en el celular de Adrien les recordó que tenían que regresar a clases. Ladybug volvió a tomar a Adrien en brazos a lo cual el rubio protesto con que dejara que se transformara, pero ella ataco diciendo que Plagg estaba dormido y que le daba pena despertarlo, al final lo cargo y lo dejo en un lugar donde no lo vieran sus compañeros, le dio un último beso de despedida y salió de la vista de su amado príncipe.

Cuando Adrien la perdió de vista regreso al salón con una sonrisa de enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis pequeñas Akumas!?

Si, sigo viva -w-'

Perdón por la tardanza, pero regrese a la escuela el martes (como todos XD) y la semana pasada me la pase haciendo tarea atrasada (sé que no es excusa, pero perdón)

Además de que tuve un bloqueo creativo por el hecho de que tenía tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no podía acomodarlas, pero por fin pude acomodarlo de alguna forma y ahora lo hice un poco más largo, espero que les guste! :3

* * *

Cap 5

Ya había pasado una semana desde que inicio el juego y tanto Adrien como Marinette lo estaban disfrutando como nunca.

Adrien por fin cumplía su sueño de pasar momentos románticos con su lady, disfrutaba de cada rose, cada beso, cada desvelo que pasaban juntos ya sea como súper héroes o con su forma civil por parte de él.

A pesar de sus intentos el aún no podía descubrir quién están detrás de la máscara, durante esta semana intentó acercarse a varias chicas de su escuela, pero nada por el momento.

Tomo en cuenta la habilidad de la kwami de Ladybug y se decidió por dejar de lado las apariencias y se dedicó a buscar a aquella chica confiada, valiente, amble, impulsiva que contaba con un gran corazón y justicia.

Pero hasta ahora a las chicas que se les había acercado eran siempre iguales, chicas que solo pensaban en su maquillaje y en llamar la atención solo por estar con él unos minutos, pero no perdía las esperanzas, en la escuela habían más de 600 alumnos y la mayoría eran chicas así que tenía que seguir buscando.

Marinette también le encantaba pasar más tiempo con su príncipe, sus fantasías ahora eran reales. Todavía no podía hablar con Adrien sin la máscara y menos durante la semana pasada, Adrien se la había pasado hablando con chicas de otros grupos y grados y aunque esto la llenaba de celos por momentos, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para encontrarla y era algo que le resultaba tierno, ver como la buscaba con tanto esmero y dedicación.

Era inevitable querer reír cuando se imaginaba la cara de Adrien y su futura reacción cuando se enterara de que solo tenía que voltear asía atrás para encontrarla.

Pero a pesar de no poder hablarle con su forma civil, cuando traía la máscara pasaban momentos mágicos que no cambiaría por nada.

El que ella se lo robara en determinados momentos se había hecho costumbre, ya sea después de la escuela, después de alguna sección de fotos o incluso en más de una ocasión se colaba en la casa del rubio después del patrullaje. Aprovechaba cada instante para poder estar con él ya sea como Adrien o como Chatnoir, los patrullajes también se habían vuelto más divertidos y largos, eran sólo ellos dos saltando, corriendo y jugando por los tejados de París, largas platicas llenas de tonterías y malos chistes por parte de el en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, en el arco del triunfo o en el Louvre, eran sus recuerdos más gratos y hermosos que a atesoraba en su corazón.

Adrien había empezado a ser un coqueto incluso sin la máscara y eso le encantaba que le tuviera tanta confianza como para mostrar ese lado juguetón que no le enseñaba a nadie más, la hacía sentir especial.

Gracias a su cercanía y la nueva relación que llevaban, sus ataques contra Akumas se volvieron más sincronizados, más rápidos y más efectivos pero aún sentían que les faltaba algo para ser completamente perfectos y atacar con todo su potencial.

oOo

Era otro día normal en la escuela, se encontraban en medio de la clase de literatura, la maestra se encontraba leyendo la obra de Romeo y Julieta como era de esperarse unos disimulaban poner atención, otros estaban dibujando en sus cuadernos, otros ya estaban dormidos, otros se concentraban en descubrí la identidad de Ladybug (Alya y Adrien) y cierta parisina se encontraba e recordando una plática que había tenido con su modelo una noche que se quedaron hasta tarde patrullando.

Flashback

Chatnoir y Ladybug se encontraban en lo alto del monumento más famoso de Francia, después del patrullaje nocturno, chat estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amada, mientras esta se concentraba en acariciar su cabellera rubia, sin hablar sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero Ladybug se dio cuenta que su gatito se removió en sus piernas un poco incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo chat? Te noto raro. -Dijo deteniendo sus caricias para ver a la cara a Chatnoir.

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada My Lady – Le respondió mientras desviaba su mirada, gesto que a la chica le molestaba, siempre que trataba de ocultarle algo el hacía eso, no mirarla a la cara.

-Chat, veme a la cara- Dijo obligándolo a que se pusiera de concluyas y así poder a la misma altura que ella, cuando lo tubo de frente lo tomó de sus mejillas y lo obligó a verla a la cara.

-¡No trates de engañarme Adrien Agreste! Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me mientes, por favor Adrien dime que te pasa.- Aunque al principio su voz se oía firme, poco a poco uso un tono más suave.

Chatnoir suspiro y cerrando los ojos puso sus manos encima de las de Ladybug, las cuales todavía se encontraban en ambos lados de su rostro.

-Veras my lady, desde que empezamos con este juego hay algo que no me he estado preguntando. –Seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del tacto de las manos enguantadas de la parisina.

-Dime que es, ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de jugar? ¿O estás enojado porque no te he dado ninguna pista?- Pregunto Ladybug bajando la mirada, considerando que tal vez ya había hartado a su gatito y este estaba empezado a también cansarse de ella.

-¡No! Bueno he de admitir que me gustaría tener una pista para saber ya quién es la hermosa chica que se encuentra bajo ese antifaz, -Tomo las manos de su chica y las aparto de su rostro-Pero solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué aceptaste mis sentimientos hasta que supiste que yo era Adrien Agreste? ¿Acaso no te guste solo siendo Chatnoir?

Marinette vio con ternura a Chatnoir, su cara reflejaba una gran inseguridad, miedo, tristeza, cosas que nunca pensó ver en el famoso modelo y mucho menos en su alegre compañero de batallas.

-En ciertas cosas tienes razón,-Dijo colocando una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla, mientras volteaba su vista al panorama nocturno, como estuviera pensando- Al principio Chatnoir no era de mi interés más haya que un compañero de batalla- Al ver a su compañero triste y con las orejas caídas, llevo su mano a la mejilla del héroe para que la viera de nuevo a la cara- Pero eso era porque yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Adrien Agreste, aun así poco a poco un gatito entrometido empezó a confundir mis sentimientos, por eso cuando descubrí que aquellos chicos que amaba eran solo uno no pude detener más mis sentimientos.

Al decir lo último vio como los ojos de Chatnoir se iluminaba y una adorable sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Amas a ambos?- Ladybug posó otra vez ambas manos en la cara del joven y lo observó directo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No los amo a ambos, te amo a ti y sólo a ti, te amo sólo porque eres tu

Ahora fue el, el que cortó la distancia entre ambos, y como muy pocas veces desde que empezaron el juego, Ladybug cedió completamente el beso a su gatito.

Siempre que el dominaba el beso empieza suave y torpe, pero cuando se percataba de que ella le cedía el mando, explotaba más profundamente sus labios, hacia el beso más profundo y apasionado hasta quedar satisfecho de aquel embriagante sabor a vainilla.

Marinette no se quedaba atrás adoraba deleitarse con aquellos labios que sabían a menta con chocolate, era un sabor agrio pero dulce al mismo tiempo y sumamente adictivos. Esa faceta posesiva y sobre protectora era una faceta que amaba de Adrien.

-Fin del flash back-

Marinette regresó al mundo real cuando sintió que su celular vibraba era un mensaje que Alya le había mandado, algo que extrañó a la chica considerando que su amiga se encontraban a menos de medio metro de ella, faltaban unos minutos para que la clase terminara, pero con cuidado desbloquear su celular para ver el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio que lo que le había enviado

-¡DE DONDE SACARTE ESTO! -Grito Marinette llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y de la profesora.

-Señorita Marinette, no grité dentro del salón de clases-La regaño la maestra. Mientras la chica de coletas vio cómo su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento maestra no volverá a pasar-Resignada volvió su vista al celular en donde se hallaba la foto la cual no era ni más ni menos que una foto donde se veía a Ladybug con un Chatnoir colgado de cabeza y la joven dándole un beso en los labios, si, era una foto de su primer beso.

El timbre para el receso sonó y la chica azabache tenía que interrogar a su amiga. Salieron del salón y se examinaron a donde regularmente disfrutaban de su almuerzo, un lugarcito en las escaleras donde no estorbaban.

-Alya Césaire, tienes que decirme de donde sacaste esta foto! - Ordenó la chica de coletas a su mejor amiga, si bien estaba intrigada de que su amiga tuviera esa foto le intrigaba por Qué no se lo había dicho ya a todo París, aunque también se encontraba avergonzada por que la aceptarán en un momento como ese.

-Fue hace una semana, cuando la karateka atacó la ciudad, estaba consiguiendo material nuevo para el Lady-Blog cuando algo voló hacia mí y bueno Ladybug me rescató, Me dejo en un edificio que por cierto me fue muy difícil bajar de ahí, pero pude presenciar toda la pelea y ese hermoso momento LadyNoir! -Explicó su compañera emocionada por su gran aventura.

-Alya eso fue peligroso pudo pasar algo- Dijo preocupada

\- No te preocupes, confío en los héroes de parís! -Sonrió la morena.

Marinette suspiro derrotada ante ese comentario- Me sorprende que no hayas publicado nada en tu blog acerca de eso y espera ¿Qué es eso es de Ladynoir?- Desconocía completamente esa palabra, pero aun así le causaba cierto cosquilleo en su interior que le gustaba.

-Lady de Ladybug y noir de Chatnoir, es Ladynoir! ¿Entiendes? Sólo junte sus nombres, ¡Admite que se oye adorable! ¡Son la pareja perfecta! - No sabía que le sorprendía más de esto, que su amiga se hubiera tomado el tiempo para crear una nueva palabra o que esta le gustaba como se escuchaba.

-Sobre lo otro estaba esperando para tener más acerca de mi amado Ladynoir! Mira! Los he estado siguiendo durante toda la semana y los he encontrado más juntos que antes! Mira- Dijo pasándole su celular dejándolo en una carpeta donde había apenas unas 30 imágenes de ambos superhéroes.

Marinette se sonrojo al ver tantas imágenes de ellos dos en tan solo una semana, pero con cada imagen que pasaba recordaba el momento con su gatito, gracias a Dios no la habían cachado con Adrien en brazos, río un poco ante su pensamiento.

-¡Alya tienes que pasarme todas tus fotos!- Dijo sacando su celular.

-¡QUE! ¡Claro que no! Este es mi tesoro es más, deberías estar agradecida de que te pasara una por mensaje, pero tranquila la podrás descargar directo del LadyBlog esta tarde alado de un título en letras enormes que dirá!... ¡LADYNOIR 10% CANNON CONFIRMADO! -Ambas Parisinas empezaron a reír ante en comentario de la morena.

Cuando la risa cesó Marinette logró ver a cierto rubio que se acercaba junto a su amigo.

-Hola chicas-Saludo el moreno- ¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto dirigiéndose a Alya, la cual agarro y abrazo su celular como si fuera lo más preciado en su mundo.

-Ah claro que no! Si quieres saber mi secreto tendrás que esperar hasta la noche! Marinette no se te ocurra decir nada- Volteo a ver a su amiga, más se sorprendió al no verla a donde debería de estar-¡Espero que no llegue tarde de nuevo a clases!

-Pensé que era el único al que le pasaba- Dijo señalando el lugar donde se supone que debería estar su amigo, ambos jóvenes suspiraron y Nino se sentó alado de Alya- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que ocultas o no?

-¡NO!

oOo

Ladybug ya se encontraba sentada en un techo de parís esperando a su Chat mientras tanto se encontraba con su yoyo en mano usando la aplicación como de celular, era sorprendente como ese objeto se podía convertir en varias cosas, el cómo funcionaba exactamente ni ella sabía, pero podía usarlo con facilidad. Con un poco de trabajo consiguió por fin lo que quería hacer-¡Listo!- Exclamo alzando su Yo-Yo en lo alto como celebrando su logro.

Pero de un segundo a otro, sintió como el objeto era arrebatado de sus manos- ¡Oye! devuélveme eso- Reclamo la heroína poniéndose de pie para enfrentar al chico detrás de ella.

El rubio le había quitado el Yo-Yo para molestarle un poco, pero al ver el fondo de la pantalla de este se quedó sorprendido- ¡Eso no es tuyo gato ladrón!- Dijo recuperando su arma-celular-purificador de akumas-invocador de luckycharms… etc. (XD)

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Pregunto Chat tratando de volver a quitarle el objeto a su lady.

-Me lo paso mi amiga!- Oh, oh- Se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Y cómo tu amiga obtuvo algo así?-Se acercó a su amada para abrazarla-

-Eh… eso lo sabrás cuando descubras mi identidad- Poso su dedo en la nariz de su compañero dándole pequeños golpecitos mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-¡My Lady! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme de una vez quién eres? - Hizo un pequeño puchero ante lo que dijo la chica.

-Por qué se acabaría muy rápido el juego gatito y Por qué…- Desvió la mirada con un poco de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Dime Porque My lady?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Poso su mano en la barbilla de la chica para que lo viera a la cara.

-Porque quiero que me ames aun sin el traje, que me veas y me aceptes sin la máscara y que veas más allá de la perfecta Ladybug, que logres amar también a la torpe e insegura chica que tuvo la suerte de encontrar un miraculous, una torpe chica que tiene miedo a que no la ames por lo que es- En sus ojos se lograba ver las cristalinas lagrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos zafiro, cuando una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla, Chatnoir la beso para eliminar su camino.

-My Lady tú me aceptaste tanto con la máscara como sin ella y sé que si me dijeras en este momento quien eres realmente, también amare a aquella chica-dijo abrazando más a Ladybug con cariño, tratando de transmitirle la seguridad que ella necesitaba en esos momentos- Pero si todavía no te sientes segura de decírmelo y lo que quieres es que yo te siga buscando, así lo are, después de todo sus deseos son mis órdenes My Princess.- La sentía tan frágil e indefensa en esos momentos

-Gracias Chat- Apenas susurro suavemente, que si no hubiera estado cerca del oído del chico jamás lo hubiera escuchado

Ahí fue cuando Adrien comprendió que no conocía a su lady como él decía conocerla, que había muchas cosas de ella que desconocía y que para encontrarla debía conocerla más a fondo, poco a poco descubrir más y más de ella, no había necesidad de apresurarse, la última semana se la paso buscando como loco, pero ya no había necesidad de ello, disfrutaría y conocería cada faceta de Ladybug con paciencia, haciendo la sentir segura y cómoda con él y así encontrar más indicios para hallarla en su forma civil.

* * *

 **Fin…**

Ok no XD

No se espanten NO es el final!

Bueno al parecer nuestro gatito se va a tomar más tiempo para descubrir a su chica, pero ya tiene más pistas unas más obvias que otras .-.

PD: Desde el segundo Cap. Quería poner lo de Ayla y la foto! Al principio puse inconscientemente a Ayla como víctima del ataque del Akuma, pero cuando lo releí al ya haberlo publicado esta idea estaba estancada en mi cabeza y por fin pudo salir!

Eso es todo por hoy gracias por leer :3


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

7:00 Tikki se levantó con el primer timbrazo de la alarma y volando con pereza se acerca a apagarla, después de bostezar perezosamente se acercó a su portadora -Marinette ya levántate ya sonó tu alarma-

-5 minutos más Tikki- dijo mientras se volvía a tapar con su cobija.

Era lo mismo todas las mañanas desde hace ya 2 meses que empezaron el juego. Marinette se desvelaba patrullando con Chatnoir o había veces en las que se quedaba con él en su casa platicando hasta tarde, cosa que también dejaba cansada a la pequeña mariquita, pero estaba bien mientras por su portadora fuera feliz.

Bajo al lavamanos que se encontraba en la alcoba de Marinette, puso una pequeña tapita en el hueco por donde se va el agua y abrió el grifo para que el agua caliente lo llenara lo suficiente para cubrir un poco más de la mitad de su cuerpecito, tomó el jabón líquido para manos y lo vertió en el agua convirtiéndolo así en su pequeña bañera con burbujas.

7:15 La segunda alarma en el celular de Marinette sonó, era su señal para salir de su baño se secó con la toalla de manos que estaba alado y se acercó a la chica

-Marinette despierta ya sonó la segunda alarma- le dijo mientras apagaba el estridente sonido.

\- No quiero Tikki! - Marinette tomó la pequeña almohada que usaba la mariquita como cama y se la aventó.

Tikki acostumbrada a los berrinches matutinos de su portadora y ya más despierta por el baño que había tomado pudo esquivarla fácilmente

-a… Marinette- suspiró antes de volver a bajar pero ahora se dirigió a la cocina.

A esa hora del día los señores Dupain-chen ya se encontraban atendiendo la panadería así que bajo con toda la libertad del mundo y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el desayuno de su portadora que esa mañana consistía en un omelette de huevo con jamón y un jugo de naranja, A lado de este se encontraba un plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate para la kwami, claro que esto no lo sabían los padres de la chica.

A pesar de que ella era feliz con que su portadora disfrutará del juego que había planeado, no pensó que se aplazada a tanto tiempo, mientras disfrutaba de su galleta fue pensando una forma de hacer que Adrien viera que su amada era Marinette pero para poder hacerlo bien tendría que conversar con ese amante del queso el cual tenía más oportunidad que ella para ayudar a su amiga.

Tomando un poco de queso camembert subió de nuevo al cuarto y puso el queso en la bolsita en la que viajaba.

7:30 Al sonar la tercera alarma del celular, Tikki uso su uno de sus últimos recursos para despertar a su portadora, tomó la toalla con la que se había secado anteriormente la metió de lleno en el lavamanos todavía lleno de agua ahora fría por el tiempo que había trascurrido y la llevo a la parte superior de la recámara para dejarla caer justo en la cara de su desvelada portadora.

-aah! Frío! mojado! frío! - grito Marinette mientras aventaba la toalla lejos de ella-Tikki! No me despiertes así! -reclamó la chica con el cabello azabache.

-eso fue por el almohadazo de hace uno rato y ademas la única forma de despertarte! Solo tienes 30 minutos para que inicie tu clase así que deja de quejarte y apúrate! - le regaló mientras Marinette salto de su cama para arreglarse rápidamente. (Déjà vu? .-. )

Mientras Marinette corría de un lado a otro, la pequeña kwami no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-Marinette, no crees que ya es tiempo de que le des más pistas a Adrien para que descubra quién eres?- ante estas palabras la chica que intentaba hacer su segunda coleta detuvo todo movimiento.

-tú crees Tikki?- pregunto dudosa- es que no quiero arruinar nuestra relación, sabes me gusta mucho como llevamos las cosas hasta ahora- con más calma acabo de amarrarse su coleta

-puede que ahora sea un sueño echo realidad, pero dime ¿no te gustaría salir con Adrien formalmente? Ya sabes como una pareja normal- dijo mientras seguía a su portadora al área de la cocina donde se sentó a desayunar el platillo que dejo su madre.

-ciertamente, me encantaría salir con él al cine, tomar su mano, salir a citas y demás cosas…pero...

-vamos mari! El que no arriesga no gana! Sé que le seguirás gustando sin la máscara, él también está esperando para conocerte y amarte de tus dos formas-animo la pequeña.

puede que en su interior todavía tuviera miedo de que Adrien la rechazara al ver que era solo la torpe de Marinette Dupain-chen, pero su amiga tenía razón ya era hora de que le diera más pistas a su gatito y así poder enamorarlo sin su máscara.

\- tienes razón Tikki de ahora en adelante le daré más pistas para que pueda encontrarme, y si al final resulta que no le gusta Marinette, encontrare la forma de enamorarlo siendo yo!

-¡eso me gusta! Bien dicho Marinette- se acercó a la chica y abrazo su mejilla para darle más ánimo.

oOo

7:00

-¡Achuu!

-¡Deja dormir! - se quejó Plagg después de despertar de aquella forma.

-Gracias no sabes cuánto aprendió que te preocupes por mí, ¡Achuu!

-No es mi culpa que te quedarás hasta las 3 de la madrugada con Ladybug ¡afuera en el balcón! -reclamó mientras se volvía a tapar con la pequeña cobija que tenía.

-¡Achuu! Achuu, Achuu! ¡Diablos! -con pereza se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto para sonarse la nariz y de paso bañarse.

Cuando Adrien ingresó al baño el pequeño kwami se levantó de la cama y avanzó al pequeño refrigerador que se encontraba dentro de la estancia para sacar un poco de su amado camembert.

Después regresó a la cama con su tesoro y ahí espero a que su portador acabará de bañarse. Mientras disfrutaba de aquella delicia el pequeño minino se preguntaba qué tan ciego podría ser su portador.

Ya tenía pistas suficientes para saber quién era la enmascarada, o tal vez para él era bastante obvio debido a que él ya sabía quién era, y aunque lo quisiera regañar por su estúpida ceguera sabía que no podía interferir directamente. Aun así podía planear algo a lado de la pequeña galletita.

7:20 Adrien ya se encontraba cambiado, perfumado y peinado para ir a la escuela

-Plagg hora de irnos- dijo mientras guardaba un paquete de queso en su mochila.

-Ya voy! -se acabó su ultimo cacho de queso y se acercó a su portador- Ah! Espera! - dijo al momento en que volaba hacia el closet del chico y se introducía en su interior

-Plagg no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos Achuu! Todavía tengo que desayunar- se quejó el Rubio acercándose a donde se encontraba el pequeño gato y abría la puerta para ver que planeaba.

-Aquí está! -grito mientras jalaba con sus patitas una bufanda azul -toma póntela está haciendo frio y tú no te ves muy bien que digamos.- se la entregó a su portador que lo miraba sorprendido -¿qué? No me vas así, aunque no parezca me preocupo por ti, si no quien llenaría de queso el referí!- y sin decir más se metió en la mochila del Rubio.

Adrien soltó una pequeña risa al ver como su pequeño compañero se preocupaba por él aunque no quisiera admitirlo directamente, se puso la bufanda con mucho cuidado y salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al gran comedor donde como siempre se encontraba vacío.

Sin que Adrien se diera cuenta Plagg salió de la mochila y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de unas galletas que había visto después de la cena de anoche, normalmente pasear por la casa no era nada difícil considerando que está siempre estaba sola, excepto en la cocina donde empleados de limpieza y los cocineros se reunían para desayunar y preparar los alimentos del joven, la secretaria y muy rara vez la del señor agreste.

Con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto agarro dos galletas y regreso a su lugar en la mochila de Adrien.

7:30

Por la puerta del comedor ingreso Natalie con una tableta en manos.

-Adrien aquí está yo agenda de hoy, Después de la escuela tienes esgrima, luego tu clase de piano y después tienes 2 horas libres antes de una cesión fotográfica para la temporada otoño-invierno de tu padre. -explicó Natalie mientras le entregaba la tableta al joven.

-gracias Natalie. -al momento de tomar la tableta en sus manos una llamada de su padre llegó. Adrien sin perder tiempo contestó la llamada.

-buenos días Adrien- saludo el hombre detrás de la pantalla con su voz seria.

-buenos días padre- sonrió el joven de poder ver aunque sea por tableta a su progenitor.

-Natalie ya te aviso de tu agenda de hoy?- pregunto el señor agreste.

-si ya me lo ha dich…achuu!- estornudo Adrien moviendo la tabled bruscamente.

-has pescado un resfriado? Natalie cancela sus citas y has que descanse todo el dia y que tampoco vaya a la escuela, no quiero que se enferme más- ordeno

-NO! No, pasa nada fue solo la brisa fría que… lo que causo mi estornudo esto bien lo juro- se excusó el joven, si bien si se sentía algo mal y estaba cansado por las desveladas desde hace algunas semanas faltar a la escuela solo empeoraría su estado ya que no le gustaba estar solo.

-Si tú lo dices esta bien, pero si te sientes mal háblale de inmediato a tu chofer para que te vaya a recoger y cancelare tus citas así como enviare un doctor para que te revise. Puedo aplazar la cesión foto grafica para mañana

-Eso are padre, muchas gracias por preocuparte- sonrió mas el rubio al ver la preocupación de su padre, muy pocas veces eran las que dejaba ver ese lado protector y de alguna forma cariñoso, le ayudaba a recordar que se preocupaba por él.

-Bueno, en ese caso es hora de que te vayas yendo a la escuela.-

-si padre-después de entregarle la tableta a Nathalie, se acabó de tomar su té y se paró para ir dirigirse a la limosina.

-Por cierto Adrien!- llamo su padre- esa bufanda está muy bien hecha, ¿donde la compraste?

-Fue la bufanda que me regalaste hace un año en mi cumple años- le dijo el joven extrañado ante el olvido de su padre ya que el jamás olvidaría una prenda de vestir sin importar que la hubiera visto una vez o hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo nunca te regalaría ropa que no fuera diseñada por mi o alguno de mis diseñadores de más confianza, Nathalie ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?- pregunto el señor, haciendo que la pobre asistente se pusiera nerviosa.

-A… sí creo, bueno hace, hace dos años amm… si no mal recuerdo, ese año se me olvido comprar el regalo del joven y una chica de su clase vino a darle ese regalo, yo… yo le quite su firma y lo entregue en su nombre señor, lo lamento mucho juro que no ha vuelto a pasar- se disculpó la señorita tanto con su jefe como con el hijo del mismo.

-Eso espero, Adrien si encuentras a la chica que te regalo la bufanda, dale mi visto bueno, se ve que aquella joven tiene talento lo puedo ver incluso por esa simple prenda- sin decir más la tableta quedo oscura dando por terminada la llamada.

7:40

Adrien iba solo con Plagg en la parte trasera de la limosina, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la bufanda que traía en el cuello, no podía disimular su tristeza al enterarse de que aquel regalo que había cuidado con tanto cariño no fuera de la persona que el esperaba.

-oh vamos viejo o estés deprimido por eso, no se… tal vez y hasta te lo regalo tu amada Ladybug en su forma civil- dijo Plagg que se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones de aquel lujoso carro.

Aquel comentaría alegro mucho al portador del miraculous, imaginar a su lady regalándole algo a él en su cumple años y sin pedir nada a cambio fue lo que necesitaba para recuperarse de aquel shock que había sufrido al enterarse de que no fue un reglo de su padre.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto ya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-eso sería fantástico achu!-

-bueno puede ser una posibilidad, a que según la secretaria de tu padre, fue una compañera de tu escuela, pues no tienes nada que perder, hoy la veras durante el receso ¿no? Pregúntale directamente- sin que Adrien sospechara nada el pequeño kwami ya se encontraba iniciando un plan para ayudar a su distraído portador a descubrir quién era su enamorada, pero los detalles los tendría que discutir con Tikki.

Con 10 minutos de sobra Adrien llego a su destino, bajo de la limosina para encontrarse con Nino e ingreso con él al salón de clases.

continuara...

* * *

si, no fue un cap cursi como los otros pero creí que le estaba dando muy poco protagonismo a nuestros queridos kwamis 3

ame escribir sus rutinas diarias, es que son tan diferentes! tanto los portadores como los kwamis, pero de alguna forma ambos se complementan y mostrar a mi suegr.. digo a Gabriel Agreste preocupado por su hijo también fue algo que ame escribir :3 3

y bueno plagg y tikki se traen algo entre manos haber si pueden ayudar al distraído de Adrien 7-7

eso es todo por hoy

gracias por leer :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Una apurada Marinette ingreso unos minutos tarde a su primera clase, con cuidado de no ser descubierta por la profesora ingreso con sumo cuidado y silencio, al pasar delante de Adrien pudo saludarlo con un gesto con su mano y regalarle una sonrisa como una persona normal.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que su pequeña amiga le dijo se acercaría a su gatito también en su forma civil. Sin más se sentó en su respectivo lugar celebrando internamente su hazaña ya que el chico también le saludo con una tenue sonrisa.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mochila de la parisina una pequeña criatura roja se asomaba con cuidado de no ser descubierta.

-Pss Plagg! ¿Me oyes?- hablo suavemente.

-Sí, necesito hablar contigo galletita-le contesto el gato negro asomándose también por la mochila de su portador.

-Yo también, es sobre el juego de Marinette y chat yo creo que…-Tikki no pudo seguir hablando ya que otra voz la interrumpió.

-¿QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO?- grito la profesora de química volteándose a ver a sus alumnos.- el que no desee estar en mi clase puede retirarse – sentencio la maestra mientras observaba a los jóvenes- bien cómo iba diciendo…-continuo después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Mejor hablamos durante educación física, nos vemos en el techo de la biblioteca-susurro.

-Entendido galletita- le contesto Plagg antes de guiñarle un ojo y meterse de nuevo a su escondite. La pequeña kwami soltó una pequeña risita antes de imitar el acto de aquel gato negro, sin importar cuantos siglos pasaran el seguía siendo igual.

oOo

Cuando el salón quedo en completo silencio, Plagg salió de la mochila del rubio con una galleta en sus manitas y empezó a volar hacia el techo de la escuela. Llego antes que su compañera así que se estiro como el gato que era y se acomodó para tomar una rápida siesta.

Cuando la mariquita llego se encontró con un Plagg más dormido que despierto, se acercó lentamente con el cacho de queso en sus manos y lo acerco a su cara, cuando el gato negro detecto el oler del queso se despertó de golpe y le arrebató el queso de las manos ajenas

-¡Queso!- grito antes de ser consciente de lo que había hecho- ah! Lo siento me emocione- se disculpó con su acompañante.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, es una reacción tan natural en ti que si hubieras actuado diferente ya me hubiera preocupado.- rio la kwami viendo como su compañero empezaba a degustar el queso.- perdón si me tarde, Marinette dejo la mochila en su casillero y me tarde esperando que las todas las chicas saliera de los vestidores.

-Cierto! Yo te traje esto- dejando un rato su amado oloroso, tomo la galleta a su lado y se la tendió a Tikki.

-Muchas gracias- tomo la galleta y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, a pesar de no haberse visto en varias décadas disfrutaron un rato de solo su compañía.

-¿Y bien que vamos a hacer con esos dos?- pregunto por fin Plagg mientras se lamia sus patitas limpiando el resto de queso que le quedaba.

-Sinceramente Plagg, no lo sé -suspiro derrotada.

-Ella como se enteró de que Adrien era Chatnoir?

-Mmm… Marinette ya tenía sus sospechas, pero lo descubrió cuando los seguimos después de un patrullaje en la hora del receso- dijo Tikki mientras terminaba su galleta- y por qué no hacen lo mismo? Convence a Adrien y síganos después del patrullaje del receso!- opino la kwami con esperanza.

-Ah no! Eso no ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que las seguimos? –se negó al escuchar la idea.

-¿Hablas de esa vez en la que Chatnoir siguió a Ladybug hasta el baño de mujeres?-rio suavemente la mariquita al recodar aquello.

-Ladybug no fue a la mansión por 3 días y no le dirigió la palabra a Chatnoir ni siquiera durante los ataques de los Akumas-le recordó las consecuencias de aquello- y adivina quien sufrió al escuchar sus berrinches diarios. Así es yo!- se quejó al recordar aquellos 3 días que fueron una tortura al escuchar a Adrien quejándose y arrepintiéndose de hace aquello.

-Jajaja,- rió la kwami a todo pulmón- sin duda están hechos el uno para el otro, a Marinette le paso lo mismo cuando intento hablar con Adrien sin la máscara- volvió a reír- cuando le recordé aquello se sintió culpable y por eso lo perdono en 3 días, sino estoy segura de que hubiera sido toda una semana.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco "my lady"- dijo Plagg agarrando las manos de la contraria con una expresión llena de agradecimiento.

-Jeje no fue nada "gatito"- dijeron remarcando el sobrenombre que usualmente usaban sus portadora para referirse el uno al otro, ante esto los dos kwamis empezaron a reír.´l

-Bueno, a mí se me ocurrió una idea, viste la bufanda que trae hoy Adrien? –Tikki asintió ante lo mencionado- Yo se la di porque se veía mal esta mañana, pero durante el desayuno descubrimos que la bufanda fue un regalo de una chica de esta escuela, podrías decirle a Ladybug que diga que es suya, no sé de qué serviría pero tal vez ayude.

-¿Hablas enserio?- casi grito al escuchar lo que Plagg dijo

-Si ¿por qué?- le extraño mucho su reacción.

-Esa bufanda de verdad fue un regalo de Marinette.-dijo emocionada

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no le dijo?- pregunto el pequeño.

-No lo sé, cosas de humanos, por lo que entendí es porque supo que él pensó que era un regalo de su padre y ya no le dijo nada por que Adrien estaba feliz, pero ni yo entiendo por qué no se lo dijo-

A pesar de tantos milenios para aquellas dos criaturas les era imposible entender a los humanos, aun así sabían que ellos deberían estar juntos no nada más por ser los portadores de los miraculous, sino también porque los pequeños les habían tomado gran cariño como a todos sus portadores y verlos felices era algo que les gustaba.

-Bueno, puedo comentárselo a Marinette a ver si a ella se le ocurre algo, aun así creo que tú tienes más posibilidad de ayudar a que Adrien se dé cuenta de que Ladybug es Marinette, ya que yo no puedo intervenir al estar dentro de los aretes- reflexiono la kwami roja- así que te lo encargo Plagg! Solo no digas directamente su nombre, no podemos intervenir tanto.

-Sí, si lo se… supongo que se ocurrirá algo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más escucharon un grito estridente que provenía de la parte baja de la escuela justamente donde se hallaban ambos portadores.

-ADRIKIIIS!- así es fue Chloe, pero esta vez no fue un grito empalagoso fue más bien un grito lleno de angustia, ante eso los dos pequeños bajaron de donde se encontraba y se dirigieron a sus respectivos escondites por si los necesitaban.

oOo

La clase de educación física había empezado, las chicas fueron las ultimas en llegar debido a que se estaban cambiando.

Después de los calentamientos básicos que puso el profesor los alumnos empezaron a correr alrededor de la cancha, Marinette iba un poco lento gracias que iba platicando con Alya de sus nuevas fotos y teorías que tenía acerca de la identidad de los héroes parisinos.

Pero Marinette no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención, desde la mañana el aspecto de su príncipe le había llamado la atención, eso y el hecho de que no dejaba de estornudar, con cada vuelta que daban se le veía más cansado y pálido.

De un momento a otro como Nino lo predijo, Adrien se desplomo en el suelo, fue justo ahí cuando el grito de Chloe resonó en toda la escuela, Marinette corrió hacia el sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Rápido! tú y tu llévelo a la enfermería- ordeno el maestro a Nino y Kim mientras trataba de apartar a una Chloe que se encontraba haciendo todo un drama para estar cerca de Adrien.

-No! no se lo lleven! Adrikiis despierta- gritaba y pataleaba la rubia, ya cuando llevaban a Adrien hacia el edificio central.

-Chloe! Tú tienes el número del señor agreste ¿no? Llámale para que venga a por el- le dijo Marinette para callar el dramatismo y también para que sirviera de algo.

Chloe dejo de moverse y el profesor la bajo.- claro que lo tengo soy su NOVIA después de todo- dijo remarcando la palabra novia, Marinette se molestó un poco con esto, pero lo dejo pasar sabiendo de sobra que ella tenía más ventaja para llevar ese título. –Sabrina mi celular!- grito.

-Está en tu casillero- contesto tímidamente la chica de lentes.

-¿Y que estas esperando para traérmelo? ¿Es que acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?- sin más se retiró con destino a los casilleros seguida de Sabrina.

Todos incluyendo el profesor suspiraron después de que la rubia se fue.

-señorita Dupain- vaya por la mochila del joven agreste llévela a la enfermería y cuídelo en lo que llegan por él, yo iré a reportar esto a la dirección, los demás vayan a cambiarse- ordeno el profesor- y dígale a aquellos jóvenes que también se regresen.

-si señor!- dijo Marinette antes de correr hacia el salón, a pesar de que se moría de nervios por pensar en estar a solas con Adrien sin traer el traje tenía que obedecer a ese maestro que daba miedo solo con mirarlo, además tenía que cumplir con lo prometido con la kwami.

-tu puedes Marinette!- escucho a Alya a lo lejos y esto envés de motivarla le puso más nerviosa.

No sabía si la mochila del chico se encontraba en el salón, pero no podía entrar a los casilleros, pero si ese era el caso ya se las ingeniaría para conseguirla, suerte fue la suya cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. Para cerciorarse de que todas las pertenencias del rubio estuviera adentro abrió la mochila pero antes de siquiera acabar de abrirla salió del interior el pequeño gatito que conocía muy bien.

-lady! ¿Traes mi queso?- pregunto muy cerca del rostro de la joven haciendo que esta se espantara por unos segundos.

-Plagg! No me asustes así, lo siento pero no traigo queso esta vez…- se disculpó la joven

-ah! Pero el queso de Ladybug siempre es más rico-se quejó el kwami, Marinette tras oír eso algo hizo click en su cerebro.

-e..espera Plagg! Tu…tu sabes quién soy, digo tu sabes que yo , bueno tu como- empezó a tartamudear pero al final solo suspiro tratando de calmarse- no le dirás a Adrien ¿o sí?

-créeme que ganas no me faltan, pero los kwamis tenemos prohibido revelar la identidad del otro portador del miraculous, así que tranquila no diré nada, si llego a hacerlo algo muy malo pasaría…- dijo el Plagg con un gesto de miedo genuino en su pequeño rostro.

-que pasaría? ¿Dejarían de funcionar los miraculous? ¿Se cancelan los poderes? ¿El mismísimo creador aparecería en el mundo causando la destrucción de estos y maldiciendo a los portadores?- pregunto Marinette prestando mucha atención a lo que le respondiera el amante del queso.

-no! Mucho peor que eso…-le expresión que tenía Plagg solo hacía que Marinette se intrigara más sobre aquella consecuencia.- mi galletita dejaría de hablarme por más de un siglo!- ante tal revelación Marinette no pudo evitar caer estilo anime pero cuando se recompuso solo pudo soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a Tikki ignorando al minino.

-bueno… bueno con eso puedo estar tranquila, ahora hay que llevar esto con Adrien- dijo mientras se levantaba con la mochila en manos.

-oh! Espera, toma esto!- dijo sacando la bufanda de la mochila- Adrien ya sabe que esto no fue regalo de su padre, podrías usarla para darle una pista- dejando la bufanda en manos de la chica el gato regreso adentro con su adorado camembert su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Marinette después de pensarlo un poco guardo coloco la bufanda en la mochila de Alya ya que la suya estaba en lo casilleros, ya le explicaría todo después y sin más se dirigió a la enfermería donde se encontraba su bello durmiente.

oOo

Hace tiempo que nino y Kim se habían retirado dejando a Marinette sola con Adrien, la enfermera se había retirado igualmente para esperar a aquel que recogería al chico en la entrada de la puerta.

Marinette se encontraba sentada a su lado y sin poder evitarlo se quedó embelesada ante la imagen de su príncipe dormido, lo observo por varios segundos su cara se veía tan pacifica, y calmada, lo observo detenidamente como nunca antes, al tener los ojos cerrado se percató que sus pestañas eran largas y estaban ligeramente enchinadas, su cabello rubio parecía brillar con la luz y danzaba ligeramente con la suave briza que se colaba por la ventana y sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos como si la invitaran a besarlo y esa era uno invitación que no pudo rechazar, hipnotizada por aquellos labios se acercó y lo beso suavemente, solo fue un pequeño rose y aunque quería más, no se atrevía a hacerlo, se separó un poco del rubio para volver a contemplarlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo ya con los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente.

Adrien despertó al sentir una leve presión en sus labios y abrió los ojos poco a poco tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, lo último que recordaba era a Nino volviendo a preguntar si se sentía bien.

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon lo primero que vio fueron unos enormes ojos azul cielo, él conocía esos ojos y de inmediato lo llenaron de paz y alegría.

-lady… bug?- al escuchar esto la parisina se tensó y se paró rápidamente de donde se encontraba.

-A… Adrien ya-ya despertaste-su cara estaba ardiendo, seguramente por el sonrojo de que la descubriera, tomo aire para relajarse y se volvió a acercar a él, trato de disimular lo que había hecho antes, si él no decía nada no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de más.

-¿Marinette?- Pregunto confundido mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-¡No! Recuéstate, descansa en lo que llegan por ti- trato de detenerlo pero el chico ya estaba completamente sentado.

-no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor creo… achu! Achuu! O tal vez no- dijo antes de tumbarse de nuevo.

Marinette rio suavemente por lo que acababa de presenciar, simplemente era tan propio de el- Chloe ya le hablo a tu padre, supongo no tardará en llegar- le dijo al chico mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla que estaba a lado de la camilla.

-¡A mi padre! No, no, no! ¿Quién le hablo?- pregunto volviéndose a parar, sabía que si su padre se enteraba de esto no lo dejaría regresar a la escuela en mínimo una semana.

-Fue Chloe, perdón yo le dije que le hablara – se disculpó la chica bajando la mirada.

Adrien solo suspiro pesadamente ante ello, no podía culpar la después de todo si no hubiera sido Chloe y Marinette quien le hablara, la escuela tenía que hacerlo.- ya no importa, gracias por preocuparte- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la azabache para calmarla.

La de coletas se sonrojo ante el tacto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente dejando a la vista a un hombre alto y robusto.

-Adrien ya llegaron por ti, será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses por hoy, tu faltas ya han sido justificadas- dijo le enfermera al ver al joven despierto.- señorita usted si debe volver a clases.

-eh? A si claro ya voy- contesto mientras apartaba las manos de las del rubio, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que todavía las tenían unidas.- toma Adrien tu mochila- le extendió la mochila que momentos antes estaba en el suelo- con permiso- sin más se retiró de aquel lugar.

Adrien la siguió con la mirada asta que esta se perdió por la puerta, por alguna razón cuando Marinette se soltó de su mano se sintió vació, le dieron unas enormes ganas de detenerla y sostener su mano mas tiempo, era como si su cuerpo conociera aquel tacto y no quisiera apartarse ella...

* * *

lo se, es tarde para actualizar... y me tarde mas esta semana, enserio perdónenme por no actualizar pronto, en esta semana estuve llena de proyectos, la siguiente es de exámenes y no se si vaya a tener tiempo, ademas de que falta menos de 3 semanas para hacer mi examen a la universidad y por eso ando con la cabeza revuelta xs

tratare de actualizar todo lo que pueda lo juro!

dudas? aclaraciones? sugerencias? nada... ok :(

gracias por leer :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

No fue hasta que llego a su hogar cuando se percató que la hora del receso ya había pasado, al parecer había quedado inconsciente por 1 hora, la mitad de clase de educación física y la otra mitad fue el receso, ese valioso momento en el que se escaba con su lady y juntos tomaban un descanso de la escuela.

-ME QUIERO MORIR! ACHUU!- grito Adrien haciendo un berrinche en su cama, el doctor ya se había ido, recetándole solo un jarabe para la tos y descanso, y justo como lo predijo su padre no lo dejaría ir a la escuela durante una semana, el tiempo que aquel hombre consideraba adecuado para su recuperación.

1 semana… 1 semana sin ver a Nino, 1 semana sin ir a la escuela, 1 semana perdida para poder averiguar quién era Ladybug, 1 semana en donde su única compañía serian, Plagg su oloroso queso y su maestra de chino 2 que iba 2 veces a la semana por la tarde… a y el gorila que lo vigilaría para que no se escapase.

-Pues a este paso ya no te falta mucho jeje – se burló Plagg devorando un queso en el sillón.

-¡CALLATE PLAGG!- dijo mientras arrojaba una almohada en dirección al pequeño, pero la cual no llego ni a la mitad del camino por las pocas fuerzas que poseía en chico en ese momento.

-Oye con migo no te desquites, ¡mira el lado bueno! Son 7 días sin tener que levantarte tempano y 7 días sin esas tediosas actividades a las que te obliga a ir tu papá

-Si 7 dias sin nada que hacer-dijo recostándose de nuevo.

-¿Nada que hacer? Puedes darme queso y ver como lo cómo- sugirió mientras le daba una mordida a un roquefort.

-¡Wiiii! Que divertido- dijo Adrien con ironía, tras soltar un suspiro cerro los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido.

oOo

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿me podrías explicar que hace la bufanda de Adrien en MI mochila?- pregunto Alya ya al final de las clases con dicho objeto en mano.

Ya se encontraban fuera de la escuela, en un rincón apartado para que hablaran con total libertad.

-¡No me digas que lo robaste a propósito! Niña eso ya es grabe, tengo que ponerle un fin a este fanatismo tuyo, una cosa es que te guste y otra muy diferente es que robes sus cosa, como esa vez de su celular, esa vez te lo pase por que tenías una razón pero ahora ya no sé qué decir de ti- regaño la morena sin dejar que la pobre chica franco-china se defendiera.

-¡NO FUE POR ESO! Si-si me dejan explicar – por fin hablo Marinette con la cara roja por el malentendido- yo..yo solo… bueno yo.. Solo yo! Amm…

-¿Tu solo?- remarco Alya para que su amiga se dignara a hablar.

-Yo solo quería una excusa para ir a … su casa- se lo inventó a último momento (aunque en si no era mucha mentira) lo último lo dijo en forma de susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder.

A pesar del susurro Alya pudo escuchar a la perfección lo que Marinette dijo.

-¿Y crees poder hacerlo sin tartamudear?- pregunto Alya sorprendida por lo escuchado.

-¡Alya!- grito Marinette mientras formaba un pequeño puchero por la poca fe que le tenía su amiga.

-jajaja ok, ok tranquila, estoy segura de que podrás mari! Ya era hora de que decidieras avanzar con Adrien!- animo finalmente a su amiga.

-Si… Me he dado cuenta que solo viéndolo de lejos no llegare a ninguna parte así que de ahora en adelante, ¡are lo posible para acercarme a él!- aseguro con un entusiasmo y seguridad características de su alter ego- puedo contar con tigo… ¿verdad?-pregunto de nuevo con su timidez de siempre.

-¡Por supuesto amiga! ¡Por quien me tomas!-sonrió Alya, en eso Alya pudo ver a un joven moreno que pasaba cerca de ellas con sus auriculares puestos- es más sígueme- tomo la mano de Marinette y avanzó hacia en moreno.-¡NINO!

El joven alcanzo a oír su nombre y volteo hacia dónde venían las chicas.- ¡hola! ¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras se quitaba sus audífonos.

-Tu, tienes la tarea de Adrien ¿no es así?- pregunto Alya.

-Eh si yo la tengo, estaba a punto de llevársela a su casa ¿por qué?

-Deja que Marinette se las lleve, la chica se encontró la bufanda de Adrien y pensaba regresársela, podría aprovechar y darle también las copias de su tarea.- trato de convencer Alya a Nino, algo no muy difícil ya que el chico acepto sin dudarlo.

-¡claro! Eso me dará más tiempo para ir a mi tienda de música favorita-dijo mientas sacaba las hojas de su mochila y se las estrego a Marinette – ¡mucha suerte mari!- después de eso se despidió y se fue dejando a las chicas solas de nuevo.

-¡GRACIAS ERES LA MEJOR!- se arrojó a su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Esta es tu oportunidad de oro, no la desperdicies me oíste- sentencio Alya- te acompañaría pero tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana y más te vale contarme todo a detalle.- con eso la morena se despidió y corrió para alcanzar al aspirante a dj.

Con su nueva misión en manos Marinette camino asía su casa, tenía pensado llevarle algo a su príncipe que se encontraba enfermo.

-¡Ya llegue mamá!- Saludo la parisina al ingresar en la panadería

-Bienvenida hija- sonrió la mujer mientras atendía a un cliente en la caja registradora.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ocupar la cocina de la casa para preparar algo?

-Claro que vas a hacer-

-mmm… ¿puedo hacer la receta de la abuela? Esa que me das cuando me resfrió.

-¿Te sientes mal cariño?- pregunto la mujer mayo acercándose a su hija.

-No mama, no es para mí es para un compañero de la escuela.-respondió con una sonrisa para calmar a su madre.

-En ese caso, creo que la tengo aquí en el mostrador- después de revolver unos papeles encontró una hoja vieja pero bastante cuidada- aquí tienes hija todos los ingredientes que necesites está en la cocina, si quieres ayuda solo háblame y subiré de inmediato.

-¡muchas gracias mama!-tomo la receta y corrió a la parte superior de su casa para poner manos a la obra.

-¿piensas devolvérsela como Marinette o como Ladybug?- pregunto Tikki mientras salía del interior de su "transporte" cuando ya se encontraban en la cocina de la casa.

-Yo… no lo sé- a pesar de que se lo había prometido a su amiga y sobre todo a si misma acercarse a Adrien en su forma civil, el solo pensar en estar con él sin la máscara se moría de nervios y se le formaba un nudo en su garganta al mismo tiempo en el que miles de mariquitas volaban en su interior.

-¡Vamos mari tu puedes! Yo sé que si- animo la kwami a su portadora.

Después de pensarlo un rato Marinette por fin se decidió en ir en su forma normal así que termino lo que estaba cocinando lo puso en un pequeño termo y después tomo el bolso donde llevaba a Tikki y otra donde llevaría la tarea de Adrien junto a la bufanda azul. Le aviso a sus padres y se dirigió a la mansión agreste.

oOo

En el cuarto de él joven agreste se encontraba un pequeño minino bastante aburrido, ya se había devorado su última ración de queso de esa tarde y su portador todavía se encontraba dormido así que él estaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto buscando alguna forma de pasar el rato, cuando ya estaba por morirse de aburrimiento escucho como la ventana de la habitación era abierta y por ella ingresaba una chica con traje rojo con "motas" negras.

Había pasado más de media hora dando vueltas en la entrada de aquella mansión, más cuando se dignaba a tocar el timbre rápidamente se llenaba de nervios y se arrepentía, después de intentarlo varias veces, se dio por vencida y decidió entrar por su entrada personal aquella ventana que siempre se encontraba entre-abierta para ella.

-Lady! ¿Ahora si traes mi queso?- pregunto el kwami acercándose a la heroína.

-Sí, Plagg toma, te traje un poco de chédar- le entrego el cacho de queso que `paso a comprar de camino a la mansión.

-¡MI ADORADO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LADYBUG!- grito el pequeño gato mientras se abalanzaba al queso.

-¡UN AKUMA!-Ante el grito de plagg, Adrien despertó de inmediato sentándose en su cama.

-¡PLAGG! Ya lo despertaste- lo regaño Ladybug.

-Mejor así, lleva dormido toda la mañana- se defendió antes de volar con su queso a la parte superior de la habitación, para darles privacidad y comerse su adorada adicción a gusto.

-L-Ladybug, pe-perdón falte al patrullaje y te deje sola.-se disculpó el joven ya más despierto al ver a la chica acercarse a él.

-Tranquilo, vi lo que paso en tu clase de gimnasia, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- se sentó al borde de su cama y se acercó al rubio para tocarle la frente con la mano, maldijo que en ese momento tuviera los guantes, no podía sentir la temperatura de su contrario.

\- E-estoy bien gracias y perdón por preocuparte.- se disculpó el joven mientras desviaba su mirada a las bolsas que Ladybug había colocado en el suelo anteriormente- ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Ah! Esto… bueno mira- se agacho y saco lo que parecía ser un termo de color negro- Es una receta familiar especial para los resfriados, espero y te guste- dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía el toper ya destapado.

-Gracias my lady, eres la mejor- exclamo el rubio mientras tomaba el recipiente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sentía así de querido? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se preocupara así por él? Desde que su madre desapareció este tipo de acciones habían desaparecido por completo de su vida, cuando él se encontraba enfermo no hacía más que guardar reposo y bajar a comer solo en el comedor todo lo que su dieta de modelo le permitía. El que su lady le preparara un platillo especial ya era bastante agradable para él.

-oh! Espera aquí traigo una cuchara y a… así también traigo tu tarea de ciencias- dijo extendiendo la cuchara y poniendo las hojas encima de la cama.

-¿cómo conseguiste las hojas?- pregunto el chico al ver las copias.

-Se las pedí a tu amigo- contesto al momento en que se volvía a agachar para sacar otra cosa de la bolsa.

-Espera ¿le hablas a Nino? – dijo atónito al darse cuenta de esto.

-Le hablo a la mayoría de tu salón Adrien, anda come que se enfría y frio ya no tiene los mismo efectos- le animo a que empezará a comer y dejando con más dudas al chico- no queremos que el gran chat noir se ausente por mucho tiempo en su labor como héroe.

Así que su lady le hablaba a la mayoría de su salón, era otra pista para encontrarla- hablando de eso Ladybug, yo no podré ir a la escuela durante toda la semana- dijo antes de llevar la cuchara a su boca- mmm! My lady esto esta delicioso!- tras ese comentario empezó a comer más rápidamente, llevándose varias cucharadas seguidas a la boca.

-Me alegra que te gustara, es una receta china que mi mamá perfecciono cuando llego a Francia, de echo es la primera vez que la preparo-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-My lady déjame decirte que cocinas delicioso! – Apenas y se le pudo entender debido a que su boca se encontraba llena pero después de tragar lo que tenía dijo- ¡sin duda cenare como rey cuando nos casemos!

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho detuvo todo movimiento y volteo a ver a su lady que igual que él se encontraba estática viéndolo fijamente con la cara sonrojada a más no poder.

-E-entonces ¿una semana sin ir a la escuela?-dijo Ladybug después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio e incomodidad.

mi padre es algo exagerado con eso de mi Sa..Salud y por eso no me va a dejar salir- trato de hablar, pero la vergüenza todavía lo dominaba- Pero no pienso dejarte sola en las batallas, puedo escaparme perfectamente para ir a ayudarte.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, tendrás que descansar por hoy y mañana aunque sea, sin importar que pase quiero que te quedes aquí, yo me encargare de todo después de todo fue mi culpa que te enfermaras-

-Eso no es verdad my lady, usted no tiene la culpa de nada!

-Claro que si! Fui yo la que te mantuvo despierto hasta tarde con el frio que hace.

-Mi transformación se terminó, fue mi culpa por no llevar queso para Plagg.

-No! Yo debi haberte traído a tu casa de inmediato, no sentarme contigo en un balcón de quien sabe quien a la mitad de la noche, todo es mi culpa- los ojos de Ladybug se estaban llenando de lágrimas, Adrien al ver esto se acercó a la chica y la abrazo.

-No es tu culpa my lady y aunque lo fuera sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención.-le susurro cerca de su oído.

-Pero es que.. Soy tan torpe, tan despistada un completo desastre, no merezco ni ser la portadora de la suerte.

-No digas eso my lady, tanto tu como yo queríamos estar más tiempo con el otro, fue culpa de ambos, ambos nos distrajimos y no pensamos en las consecuencias.

-No lo entiendes Adrien- dijo parándose de la cama y caminando un poco.- yo… soy una chica torpe, despistada, impuntual, insegura y tímida, hay veces en las que ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara por los nervios que de quedar en ridículo frente a ti y aun así lo ago. No soy la chica temeraria y decidida que todos admiran, sin la máscara solo… solo soy yo- la chica de coletas se abrazaba a si misma tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Adrien se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la chica para volver a abrazarla por atrás. No sabía que decir verla tan frágil frente a él le encogía el corazón nunca pensó que su lady fuera tan delicada e insegura.

-No deberías degradarte tanto, ma… lady después de todo tu eres la presidenta de tu clase y la única que puede poner es su lugar a la rubia creída del salón, por lo que yo veo eres Ladybug sin y con la máscara.- mencionó el ser negro cuando bajo después de acabarse su queso.

-Muchas gracias Plagg- sonrió Ladybug al pequeño gato.

-Espera ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso?- pregunto Adrien soltando un poco su abrazo para ver a su compañero.

-Niño yo no soy siego como tú, yo descubrí la identidad de Ladybug desde hace mucho tiempo!- respondió al momento en que daba un sorbo a la comida que la chica había traído-mm enverad esta delicioso! Tiene queso chéddar en el!

-¡Oye eso es mio!- grito el rubio quitándole el termo a su kwami- ¿y si sabes la identidad de Ladybug porque no me la as dicho?- protesto.

-Porque eso sería hacer trampa gatito-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- además de que hay consecuencias muy graves si un kwami revela la identidad del otro portador ¿no es así Plagg?- le giño un ojo al ser negro en forma de complicidad.

-Exacto cosas muy malas pasarían, así que no insistas, ni por todo el queso del mundo te diré quien es ella, si de verdad pusieras atención ya lo sabias- el pequeño voló en dirección a Ladybug y se sentó en su hombro para que ambos sonrieran con malicia hacia el joven.

-¿¡Eh?! Eso no es justo son dos contra uno! ¿Qué tan malas podrías ser esas consecuencias?

-Son más grandes de las que crees mi príncipe, créeme que no querrás enfrentarte a un castigo tan fuerte ¿verdad Plagg?

-Así es, es por mi… digo por tu propio bien- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Al menos ¿me pueden decir de que se… achu! Trata?-

-¡No!- respondieron al unísono

–Ahora vuelve a la cama Adrien que todavía no estas mejor, descansa por hoy y mañana si para mañana ya te sientes mejor nos veremos en el patrullaje en la noche, solo abrígate bien ¿ok?- sonrió Ladybug acostando a Adrien de nuevo en su cama y arropándolo como un niño pequeño.

-Ok…-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No te pongas así es por tu bien-le dio la espalda por un momento y saco la bufanda de la bolsa- toma para que te abrigues.

-Mi.. Mi bufanda! ¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

-La encontré en el salón-mintió- muchas gracias por cuidarla, para ser sincera pensé que la tirarías después de un tiempo.

-¿Tirarla? Nunca lo aria, espera ¿porque me das las gracias?

-Bueno… es que la bufanda yo..yo la hice- sonrió y se rasco la nuca con su mano en señal de nerviosismo.

-¿T..tu hiciste la bufanda? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Bu..Bueno lo iba a hacer pero cuando vi que estabas feliz porque pensaste que era un regalo de tu padre no tuve corazón para romperte aquella ilusión- contesto- ¿en verdad te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Me fascina- no podía creer el enorme y bondadoso corazón que tenía Ladybug sin duda era una mujer maravillosa. En eso, los pendientes de Ladybug sonaron dando por señal que era hora de irse, Ladybug le dio un beso a Adrien en la frente y se dispuso a marcharse por la ventana.

-My lady ¿vendrá avistarme?-

-Todas las tardes gatito sin falta después de la escuela, Plagg te lo encargo cuida de Adrien.

-Lo hare si me traes ¡queso!

-Plagg…- regaño Ladybug.

-Lo haré lo hare, tú no te preocupes como si pudiera dejar solo a este niño siego.

-PLAGG!- ahora fue Adrien el que grito.

Hasta pronto mis mininos y sin más Ladybug salió de la mansión dejando a los dos chicos solo de nuevo.

-Plagg ¿enserio soy tan siego?

-como un topo nariz de estrella, no espera mucho más que eso.

-¿Me dirás quién es Ladybug si te doy camembert toda la semana?

-por mucho que ame el queso no lo are en esta ocasión, además que una semana no es una gran oferta, si me necesitas estaré jugando con tu Tablet - dijo antes de volver al piso superior y empezar a jugar.

Desde abajo Adrien podía escuchar la música de "geometry dash", ciertamente esta sería una laaarga semana, pero al menos ya tenía más pistas para saber reconocer a su lady y quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo podría hacer que cierto gatito maullara...

* * *

Lalala ¿alguien desea cooperar para la operación de ojos de Adrien? NO? ok :/

si sé que no tengo perdón al haberme tardado tanto -.-'

Pero este mes estuve atrapada entre proyectos finales, exámenes y una fuerte infección en la garganta que casi me mata x_x

Además de que mi lap se fue de vacaciones con mi papá y digamos que escribir en la computadora de mi casa no es cómodo cuando tienes un montón de sobrinos jugando a tu espalda T-T

Bueno creo que el cap me salió un poco forzado pero ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo para publicar, así que espero y les haiga gustado y tratare de actualizar más seguido, ya Salí de vacaciones así que lo único que me detendría sería un bloqueo creativo :v

Amm eso es todo por hoy gracias por leer :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

Adrien era lento, pero no idiota, bueno tal vez un poco despistado y como le habían llamado en la última semana un ciego y si, eran constantes las burlas de su pequeño compañero cada vez que se ponía a ver las pistas que tenían de su lady.

La semana se había pasado rápido ese tiempo a solas le permitió pensar con más claridad y confirmar sus sospechas la última pista que necesito la obtuvo de Nino, como dijimos Adrien no era idiota y ya que su kwami no quiso hablar ¿qué mejor pista que preguntarle al moreno quien le había pedido su tarea durante la semana? No se sorprendió mucho al escuchar su respuesta.

"Marinette se ofreció en llevarte la tarea toda la semana, ¿porque? ¿Acaso no te la dio?"

Marinette, la única chica que tenía todo en común con Ladybug y vaya que lo había comprobado.

Ojos azules

Cabello azabache amarrado en dos coletas (está bien, si era un poco ciego)

Una chica tímida pero al mismo tiempo valiente, independiente, sin ninguna pizca de temor al enfrentarse a lo que era justo, aun si eso significaba meterse en problemas.

Sin duda Marinette era la perfecta Ladybug… su Ladybug.

La idea de que su princesa fuera Ladybug o no le desagradan ni en lo más mínimo, ya había pensado en que ella podía ser su lady, pero se había negado ante tal idea al ver como Marinette era tímida delante de él, pero nunca se percató que enserio era sólo delante de él, ok debía admitirlo si era un ciego, y de lo peor, pero estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía a la chica con el traje rojo y puntos negros tanto que no se permitió ver a su alrededor, cuando empezó su juego pensó que estaba poniendo más atención, pero seguía cegado por su chica perfecta y no veía a la tímida y frágil joven que igual que el ocultaba todas sus inseguridades debajo de una mascar.

Ahora el joven rubio se encontraba alistando sus cosas para regresar a la escuela después de una semana de exilio total (o bueno casi total ya que se escapaba para combatir akumas ) pero algún era libre para regresar a la escuela.

Con más ánimos que nunca metió a Plagg en su mochila y salió directo a la limusina donde su chófer ya lo esperaba.

Sólo tenía una cosa en la mente, el juego había acabado, había descubierto la identidad de su lady y no pensaba perder ni un sólo instante para confesarse.

-Así que… por fin descubrir e la verdad- dijo su kwami saliendo de la mochila con un pedazo de queso en sus manos.

-Sip, y no es gracias a ti gato glotón- le reclamó el rubio a su compañero.

-Oye ya te había dicho que no podía decir nada porque…

-sí, sí porque cosas muy malas podrían pasar, eso ya lo sé, lo que no se es que serían aquellas cosas malas-interrumpió Adrien.

\- no te las puedo decir es secreto de kwamis, pero dejemos de hablar de mí y concentrémonos en lo importante ¿qué piensas hacer ahora chico enamorado?

-no es Obvio Plagg? Planeó confesarme a Marinette! - dijo convencido de sus palabras.

-Lo sé, pero ¿realmente eso es lo correcto? - cuestionó el ser negro

\- ¿a qué te refieres? Claro que es lo correcto! Ella es my Lady! Y quiero estar con ella

-sí, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, quieres estar con tu lady, no con Marinette, sé que llevan saliendo 2 meses pero ¿realmente conoces a Marinette? ¿Realmente la amas? ¿o sólo sigues cegado por la heroína con el traje rojo y las motas? ¿Qué sabes realmente de la chica bajo la máscara?

-pues… -aquello dejó pensando unos momentos al joven modelo- pues sé que le gustan los videojuegos, la moda que es muy valiente y le fascinan los panes rellenos de vainilla, las películas de comedia y amm…

-vez! No la conoces realmente, solo sabes lo que Ladybug te ha dejado saber, pero que cosas oculta Marinette? Ella es una buena chica y me agrada.

-hablas de ella como si tu si la conocieras completamente!- grito el rubio arrepintiéndose al momento.

-No, no la conozco y tú tampoco, por eso digo que primero tienes que conocerla completamente, así como ella lo hiso contigo y así evitar hacerle daño, declararse tan repentinamente no creo que sea lo que ella quiera, después de todo no la habías visto realmente hasta que confirmaste que ella era Ladybug, solo es un consejo muchacho tú sabrás si seguirlo o no- sin más el kwami se metió devuelta a la mochila.

Esto era raro para Adrien, nunca había visto a su kwami hablar tan seriamente y aunque fuera difícil admitirlo el pequeño tenía razón, no conocía a Marinette y si bien la consideraba su amiga, nunca se tomó la molestia de conocerla mejor.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con su amigo Nino y mientras el moreno se quejaba de que el padre del modelo era muy exagerado, el rubio vio como una chica de coletas pasaba a su lado bastante nerviosa y sonrojada, al verla de esta forma su corazón dio una vuelta de 360º y sintió unas ganas enormes de correr hacia ella, tomarla en brazos alzándola y dándole vueltas en el aire, pero cuando vio que su amiga trato de encaminarla hacia su dirección y ella se resistió y prefirió irse directo al salón fue cuando lo entendió, el juego no había acabado, ahora era su turno de conocer a su princesa.

oOo

Las clases avanzaron sin ninguna novedad, faltaban unos minutos para el receso y Cesaire se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Para empezar no había hablado del rubio en todo el día y cada vez que alzaba la vista hacia el mencionado soltaba un suspira deprimente, sin contar que los últimos meses su fanatismo y acoso por el modelo había declinado considerablemente.

Al sonar la campaña para salir a descansar Alya tomo a Marinette de la mano y la arrastro hacia su lugar secreto un pequeño espacio debajo de las escaleras, sentó a su amiga en la banca que ahí se encontraba.

-muy bien ahora si mujer me vas a decir que te pasa- pregunto Alya seriamente.

-no sé de qué hablas Alya- contesto Marinette de forma nerviosa.

-a mí no me engañas, algo te pasa y más vale que me digas por la buenas porque tengo muchos métodos para hacerte hablar- amenazo, la chica de coletas sabía que su amiga hablaba enserio y que sería capaz de torturarla hasta que hablara, suspirando derrotada le indico a su amiga que se sentara alado de ella.

-yo.. Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar- dijo rascándose la cabeza en obvia señal de nerviosismo, como contar su problema sin exponer su identidad secreta.

-¡vamos nena! Puedes confiar en mí- sonrió dulcemente para darle ánimos a la chica.

-¿hay algo malo en mí?- pregunto finalmente después de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-justa mente a eso ¿a qué si hay algo malo en mí? ¿Por qué el no nota que estoy aquí? ¿Acaso soy tan insignificante que no puede ver que estoy justo detrás de él?-pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y la voz empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco.

-oh mari- sin más abrazo a la azabache haciendo que ocultara su rostro en su pecho, suavemente la morena acariciaba la cabellera negra- no digas eso mari, tu eres hermosa y no hay nada de malo en ti, solo no te has acercado lo suficiente, necesitas perder esa timidez y empezar a hablarle, así podrá notar a la gran y fabulosa chica que está detrás de él.

Marinette sabía que era parte su culpa por no acercarse a él en su forma civil, por ser tan cobarde y no hablarle, pero ¿acaso era tan invisible? Ella le había dado pruebas claras y bástate específicas para que supiera quien era y aun así no había intentado nada para acercarse a ella o al menos voltearla a ver.

-Alya- llamo a la morena después de haberse calmado un poco- si Ladybug te diera la oportunidad de saber su identidad secreta ¿Cuánto crees que te tardarías en averiguarla?

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- la morena separo a su amiga para verla a la cara por pregunta tan salida del tema.

-solo trato de cambiar de tema- limpio sus lágrimas y le dio una sonrisa a su amiga para hacerle saber que ya estaba mejor.

-mmm… pues si Ladybug me diera esa oportunidad y con las pistas adecuadas creo que ¡una semana!- afirmo confiada la morena.

-¿una semana? ¿Estas segura?-

-¡por supuesto! Cree uno de los blogs más grandes dedicados a ella, claro que la reconocería si se parara enfrente de ¡mí!- dijo orgullosa mientas acomodaba sus lentes, ante tal respuesta la azabache rio fuertemente, si tan solo supiera que siempre ha estado con ella.

"una semana" se repitió internamente nuestra heroína, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en una plática con Alya donde ella le contaba todas las teorías que había en el blog acerca de la identidad de la chica con el traje rojo y puntos negros, cuando se dieron cuenta el receso había terminado, al darse cuenta de esto Marinette supo que tendría que disculparse con su gatito por faltar a su patrullaje.

oOo

A la hora del receso Adrien se había escapado como siempre para hacer el patrullaje, fue a uno de los puntos de encuentro donde se veía con su lady, la espero por unos minutos pero al no verla llegar se preocupó y fue a todos los sitios donde regularmente se encontraban pero nada, al final fue regreso a la escuela y aun en su traje de héroe la recorrió de arriba abajo, al final la encontró platicando amenamente con Alya, suspiro tranquilamente al ver que ella estaba bien, aun así se extrañó de que no pudiera distraer a la morena para cumplir con su deber, después de des transformarse se encontró con Nino y juntos regresaron a clases.

A pesar de que el tema de saltarse el patrullaje no era realmente algo grabe, Adrien no dejo de pensar en esto y ¿si estaba molesta? ¿Había hecho algo malo? No eso era imposible, no había hecho nada según él, todo lo que restaba de clases se la paso volteando hacia su princesa para ver si estaba molesta o algo que le indicara… lo que sea!

Esto último no pasó desapercibido para ciertos morenos que con solo una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo. Al acabar las clases ambos chicos pusieron su plan en marcha.

-ey bro! ¿tienes tiempo? ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? Acaban de estrenar una película que da mucho miedo tenemos que verla!-

-eh.. de hecho creo que tengo tiempo después de miss clases de esgrima.-contesto entusiasmado el modelo por poder pasar un rato con su amigo.

-no les molesta si nos unimos?- preguntó la morena mientras sostenía a su amiga del brazo para que no escapara.

-por mí no hay problema ¿tú que dices Adrien?- pregunto mientras le daba una mirada picara a su amigo.

Tanto el rubio como la azabache se voltearon a ver y de inmediato sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

-cl..claro mientras más mejor no?- respondió nervioso – pero… bueno depende de Marinette si quiere ir.

-A... A mí me encantaría!- respondió gritando por los nervios que tenía dentro de si.

-genial! Entonces es una cita- dijeron ambos morenos, causando una risa entre los cuatro.

Sin más los chicos se retiraron del salón para ir a sus respectivas casas o en el caso del rubio a su siguiente clase, todos se encontrarían dentro de dos horas en el centro comercial para irse juntos. En el camino a su casa Marinette no pudo borrar una sonrisa de boba enamorada al saber que tendría una "cita" con su gatito sin necesidad de usar el traje de su alter-ego y el rubio estuvo igual o peor que ella durante todo su práctica, era la cita que siempre soñaron ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Pos ya que el mundo se va a acabar en unas horas por que no actualizar? :v

Ok, ok tienen todo el derecho a torturarme y reclamarme etc etc. Pero no me maten o se quedan sin fic)?

Bueno me disculpo por la falta de actividad pero la verdad es que estuve a punto de abandonarlo por la falta de ideas de cómo continuar esta historia, como algunos tal vez saben esto en su principio iba a ser solo un one-shot pero se extendió y se extendió hasta este grado y pos henos aquí en el cap 9 )?

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

Para nadie era un secreto que a Marinette le gustaba Adrien, pero solo Nino conocía el amor secreto que tenía su amigo por la súper heroína y sinceramente se estaba preocupando de que su "amor" se convirtiera en obsesión. Cuando Adrien se lo confeso se lo tomo con bastante humor pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que en verdad su amigo amaba a Ladybug y aunque trataba de apoyarlo él era un poco realista, vamos era una oportunidad en un millón en que una heroína se fijara en un simple mortal, además de que él apoyaba el Ladynoir.

Por eso al ver el extraño comportamiento de Adrien hacia la azabache no pudo evitar echarle una mano a su compañera y de paso también a su amigo, era justo la oportunidad que había esperado junto con su amiga morena para acercarlos, aprovechar para una cita con la misma y ver la tan esperada película.

Tan pronto como salieron de la escuela Alya le mando un mensaje con los planes para esa tarde, era obvio en que ella se iba a enfocar en los otros dos y que a él lo iba solo a jalar para donde ella quería, no le molestaba en lo absoluto era una cosa que le gustaba de la morena, que ella se esforzara con todas sus fuerzas para cumplir sus metas. El plan era simple, hacer todo lo posible por que sus amigos quedaran el mayor tiempo posible solos, desde llegar unos minutos tarde, hacer que ellos fueran a comprar los dulces, sentarlos juntos y obligar a Adrien a acompañar a Marinette a casa, no era nada complicado.

 **oOo**

-¿así se ve bien?- pregunto un rubio a su pequeño compañero, después de acabar su clase de esgrima, el joven modelo había salido casi volando para que le diera tiempo de arreglarse, una ducha rápida y ahora estaba decidiendo que ponerse.

-¿hablas enserio? Vas a una salida con amigos no a una cena con tu padre- dijo el kwami al ver el traje formal que Adrien se había puesto.

-es que quiero verme bien para ella- dijo desesperado al momento de quitarse el traje.

-oh! Vamos si ella te ha visto en pijama y ahora me vas a decir que quieres verte bien.

-esto es diferente Plagg, es nuestra primera cita

-nob lob puedf llamarfb cifta sib vanbf mafs perfonas-

-¿Qué? Plagg acaba de comer antes de hablar!-

-dije que no lo puedes llamar cita si van más personas-dijo al acabarse su queso.

-de..deja de fijarte en detalles y ayúdame a elegir que ponerme!- tal vez Plagg tenía razón pero no lo iba a admitir enfrente de ese minino.

-¡ponte lo que sea hombre! Toda tu ropa es de marca, se a lo que sea que te pongas da igual- dijo ya exasperado el gato - pareces una niña caprichosa haciendo ese drama- susurro para sí mismo.

-¿que dijiste Plagg?- pregunto mientras ya por fin se había decidido que ponerse.

-dije, que… ¡es una lástima que no te puedas cambiar la cara!- grito antes de volar lejos de su portado y de que un zapato.

-¡PLAGG!

 **oOo**

La hora de la salida por fin había llegado, los nervios que traía hicieron que llegara 20 minutos antes de lo acordado algo raro en ella ya que siempre llegaba tarde.

-vamos mari, te ves hermosa, no te preocupes.-le dijo Tikki desde su bolsita, Marinette estaba en el lugar acordado justo enfrente del cine, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí se la había pasado caminando de un lado a otro.

-E.. Es que no se Tikki, ¿no me veo muy arreglada? Es que solo es una salida al cine y me vine así, mejor me hubiera traído mi ropa de siempre- portaba una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas con unas mayas de gatitos debajo y una camisa suelta con la palabra "meow" justo en medio y con sus ya conocidas coletas.

-estas bien mari, mira ahí viene tu príncipe- dijo señalando el lugar donde una limosina se paraba dejando ver al modelo Adrien agreste bajar de ella, el traía una playera de mangas largas color verde una chaqueta color café sin botones enfrente, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis naranjas.

Tan rápido como Adrien volteo a ver a Marinette se quedó embobado por cómo se veía, nunca la había visto con otra ropa que no fuera la que llevaba a la escuela o con su traje de heroína, se acercó lentamente a la chica con los nervios a flor de piel.

-hola Marinette! ¿No esta Alya contigo?- pregunto los mas casual que pudo.

-n-no, ll… llegue un.. po..Poco antes- ¿Dónde estaba su seguridad cuando la necesitaba?

-ya veo, seguro ya no tardan- sonrió tranquilamente, eran contadas las veces en las que él podía poner nerviosa a su lady y saber que en estos momentos solo con un "hola" ella reaccionaba de esta forma era algo mágico para él, desde antes los tartamudeos de Marinette ya le resultaban tiernos y ahora que sabía la razón de ello no podía evitar sonreír, definitivamente se iba a divertir en esta "cita".

Unos metros lejos específicamente detrás de una pequeña jardinera un par de morenos observaban la escena con detenimiento.

-¡vamos mari, es tu oportunidad háblale!- animaba la chica a su mejor amiga entre susurros.

El chico a su lado no puedo evitar que una risita se le escapara, Alya se veía adorable haciendo ese tipo de cosas- sabes que no puede oírte ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que lo sé, ¡no te rías! – dijo al momento en que golpeaba juguetonamente a su confidente en el hombro.

-auch! ¿Y cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? La peli empieza en 30 minutos y tenemos que ir por los boletos y los dulces- si bien el golpe no le había dolido y no le molestaba para nada estar ahí con la morena, el aspirante a DJ se sobaba el hombro dramáticamente mientras recordaba esos detalles.

-mi pobre e ingenuo Nino- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro- por eso llegue temprano, los boletos están en mi cartera y llegaremos justo a la hora acordada para que ellos vayan por los dulces.

-¿t-tu compraste los boletos?- se sorprendió a lo oído- no tenías por qué hacer eso, me hubieras dicho y yo lo hubiera comprado.-dijo mientras hacia un puchero, puede que esta cita fuera para acercar a sus amigos, pero él también quería hacer unos avances con su aun no chica.

-¡tranquilo! Luego te cobrare a ti y Adrien - menciono restándole importancia a lo que dijo Nino e ignorando por completo, en estos momentos su ADRINETTE era lo importante para ella.

\- Si claro, eso resuelve todo- ya sabía que sería ignorado pero aun así dolía un poco.

\- ¡Marinette está sacando su teléfono!- al terminar de decir esto el celular de la morena empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsa y de los nervios de ser descubiertos se lo aventó a Nino – ¡responde tú!

-pero es tu teléfono- dijo mientras se lo devolvía.

\- pero no sé qué decir- le volvió a aventar el teléfono

-¿y crees que yo sí? ¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando me pregunte por que tengo tu teléfono?- le entrego de regreso el celular

-¡solo contesta!-

-¡No!

Se lo pasaron de uno al otro hasta que el sonido ceso por completo, suspiraron ambos aliviados, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que tanto Marinette como Adrien habían seguido el sonido del celular y ahora se encontraban justo al lado de ellos. –agam!- llamo su atención Adrien para que notaran su presencia.

-MIRA NINO, YA ENCONTRE LA BOLITA DE MI ARETE!- grito Alya tras unos segundos de silencio- listo ahora que todos estamos juntos vamos a ver la película, corre mari vamos por la palomitas!- y así Alya se llevó a Marinette corriendo.

*¿no se suponía que Adrien y Marinette irían por los dulces?* pensó antes de suspirar.

-¿estás bien amigo? Pregunto Adrien al ver al moreno un tanto deprimido.

-estoy bien, sabía que algo así podría pasar- empezaron a camina por el mismo lugar en que las chicas se habían ido. – ¿y tú? Te veías muy acaramelado con Marinette ase un momento- sonrió pícaramente para ver al joven rubio el cual inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-yo.. amm bu,,bueno es que ella.. Digo yo- tartamudeo ante los nervios que sentía al ser descubierto- ¿se nota mucho?- se rindió finalmente, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo.

-un poco, pero yo pensé que solo tenías ojos para "tu amada Ladybug" ¿no ella según tu iba a ser la madre de tus hijos? Una niña y dos gatitos dijiste que si no mal recuerdo- desde la chaqueta de Adrien se pudo escuchar una leve risa de cierto gato negro que ahí se escondía, esto solo causo que Adrien se coloreara como un tomate.

-bue..bueno es que… ah! NINO!- el moreno soltó una enorme carcajada al ver la reacción de su amigo, se sentó en una mesa junto con el rubio para esperar a las chicas.

-no me malinterpretes me alegra saber que por fin estas dejando atrás ese fanatismo tuyo con Ladybug, es bueno poner los pies en la tierra e ir tras una chica amm.. ¿real?

*si solo supieras*-pensó al sentarse junto con su amigo- si creo que tienes razón, me di cuenta de que Marinette es tan… amable, desinteresada, bondadosa, valiente, decidida pero al mismo tiempo tan tímida y dulce- entre cada palabra que decía su amigo Nino no podía dejar de pensar en cierta morena- ella es tan linda, que me siento un estúpido por no verla antes y no tratar de conocerla, apenas hoy me di cuenta que no sé nada de ella. Pero hoy cambiare eso! ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda bro?

Nino soltó una pequeña risa ante esto, él ya lo estaba ayudando pero que el mismo Adrien agreste le estuviera pidiendo ayuda era épico –vale, te ayudare joven enamorado-

-NINO! Gracias bro, como recompensa también te ayudare con tu chica-

-ALYA NO ES MI CHICA!- grito mientras se sonrojaba.

-yo nunca dije nombre- era el turno de rubio para reírse- con que Alya, esto será interesante jaja

-ca..callate viejo!

 **oOo**

Mientras los chicos platicaban 2 chicas estaban en la fila de los dulces y a pesar de que Marinette estaba en las nubes por el momento a solas que había estado con su príncipe, la actitud tan extraña que estaba tomando su amiga la puso de vuelta en la tierra.

-Alya ¿tienes algo? Te ves ansiosa.

-Y..YO? NERVIOSA ¿COMO CREES? Jaja estás viendo cosas- grito mientas golpeaba levemente el hombro de su amiga.

-Alya…- el tono que empleo era aquel que siempre usaba para retar a Chloe pero ahora era bien empleado para obligar a su amiga a que le dijera la verdad.

-bueno, pero no digas nada-

-¿me crees capaz de decir algo?- dramatizo Marinette mostrándose herida por su comentario.

-jaja, no, lo siento yo solo bueno.. cre..Creo que me gusta Nino- susurro lo último con bastante vergüenza, un leve carmín se mostraba en su rostro.

-¿enserio? ¡Alya esto es magnífico!- grito Marinette mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-ma..mari no lo grites- trato de separarse del abrazo para callar a Marinette –¿ y exactamente porque esto es magnífico?- pregunto la morena cuando porfin recupero su espacio personal.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Si tu estas con Nino y yo con Adrien esto se podría considerar como una cita doble, y luego empezaremos a salir con nuestros respectivos chicos y nos casaremos juntas una boda doble seria de lo más perfecto, ¡así mis hijos les dirán tíos y los tuyos igual a mí y Adrien! Y entonces..

-¡woow, wow wow! Calma tu carro chica, solo dije ¡creo!, todavía no estoy del todo segura.

-vamos alya! Tu bien sabes que se empieza por un creo y termina siendo amor quieras o no, no puedes mandar al corazón- lo dijo tan convencida y decidida, que por unos momentos Alya sintió admiración por su amiga – ¡y además piensa bien esto, dos mejores amigas enamoradas de dos mejores amigos! ¿Que podría ser más romántico que eso? – su admiración había caído totalmente.

Alya no era de esas chicas que se dejaban guiar por los cuentos rosas y mucho menos creía en el príncipe azul y su caballo blanco, ella era más realista ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella no necesitaba un cuento de hadas, ella quería una relación de verdad una donde sabia bien que habría problemas pero que ambos iban a poder sobre ponerse a los mismos, no necesitaba un héroe que la rescatara, ella quería un compañero en el cual apoyándose y apoyarlo para alcanzar sus metas, es por eso que sus sentimientos normalmente se quedaban encerrados en su corazón y también el por qué dudaba de la atracción que sentía por su amigo, además de que no se veía a si misma actuando como su amiga tan romántica y acaramelada, el solo pensarlo le traía escalofríos.

-vamos chica, ya nos toca escoger los dulces- tras suspirar se reintegraron a su respectivo lugar en la fila y ordenaron los combo pareja que consistía en 2 refrescos grandes, unas palomitas jumbo y 2 barras de chocolate respectivamente.

\- no creas que te vas a salvar tan fácil mente, nadie en este mundo puede luchar contra el corazón y aun que lo niegues ahora llegara un punto en el que ya no podrás vivir sin tenerlo aunque sea en tus pensamientos- sentencio al momento de tomar las palomitas.

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo mientras avanzaba junto a la azabache en dirección a los chicos.- ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Por qué nosotras estamos comprando las cosas? No estoy diciendo que paguen todo pero al menos podrían haber venido a cargar las cosas.

Tras ese comentario Marinette no pudo evitar reír –porque a mi parecer alguien estaba tan nerviosa estando cerca de cierto chico que me jalo a los dulces de una forma desesperada y un tanto infantil al querer correr de sus sentimientos.

Al recordar aquello Alya se coloreo de rojo, tal vez y su amiga tenía razón hace un momento Nino estaba tan seca de ella que se sintió nerviosa y eso hizo que… ¡NO! pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella había actuado así por ser descubiertos al espiar el ADRINETE que tanto adoraba, ¡sí! Definitivamente era eso ¿verdad? –diablos esto apesta- susurro ya cuando estaban cerca de la mesa.

Apenas llegaron a la mesa ambos chicos se apresuraron a pagar su parte de las palomitas y acercar otras dos sillas para que las chicas se pudieran sentar, pero antes de que pudieran tomar asiento un grito resonó por toda la plaza!

-YO SOY MISS PERFECT, LA MUJER PERFECTA PARA TODO TIPO DE HOMBRE NINGUNO PUEDE RESISTIRSE A MIS ENCANTOS, ¡NADIE VOLVERA A ENGAÑARME!- la mujer vestía un extravagante vestido corto de adelanta con una enorme cola por detrás los colores eran de un morado y verde chillón, su cabello estaba sujetado en un elaborado chongo dejando pocos mechones sueltos, en su cara se podía notar maquillaje exagerado con una gota dibujada debajo de su ojo izquierdo junto con la ya conocida mascara de un Akuma todo su cuello y brazos estaban adornados de diversa joyería, encontrar en cual se encontraba el Akuma sería bastante complicado.

-¡un Akuma! ¡Ladybug y chat noir no tardaran en llegar!- al diablo las emociones cursis era hora de grabar nuevos contenidos para su verdadera meta en la vida, seguir las exclusivos de sus héroes.

-¡Alya, es peligroso!- grito Marinette tratando de frenar a su amiga.- NINO VE TRAS ELLA!

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el moreno.

-tu momento de ser héroe amigo, ve y protege a tu chica- susurro antes de empujarlo para que siguiera a la morena.

-oh! Está bien- sin más salió detrás de la chica –lo que uno hace por amor- susurro mientras alcanzaba a la morena e internamente rogaba porque ambos héroes llegaran pronto.

-¡ALYA ESPERA!- por fin la había alcanzado y la jalo hacía en para evitar que un ataque del Akuma la atrapara.

-¡NO TRATES DE DETENERME NINO! Esta es una exclusiva para mi blog –dijo soltándose del agarre del moreno.

-¿y quién te dijo que venía a detenerte? Solo no quiero que seas tan imprudente y vayas sola, ¿crees que solo te voy a dejar ir así como así directo al akuma? Vamos por atrás de las tiendas cerca del Carter de la ropa agreste hay unas escaleras de emergencia que podemos usar para llegar a la azotea ahí podrás grabar y estar a salvo, vamos yo te cubro- tras decir lo último Nino tomo a Alya de la mano y la jalo justo por el camino que le había dicho.

Alya solo se dejó arrastrar, se había quedado sin habla, él la regaño pero no por tratando de evitar su sueño, si no por ser tan impulsiva y aun así aquí estaba ayudándola a cumplir lo que ella quería de una forma más segura, tal vez seguiría las palabras de su amiga y se dejaría maravillar ante un príncipe, uno que temblaba mientras corría y gritaba mientras la sujetaba de la mano.

 **oOo**

Justo en el momento en que Nino salido corriendo tras la futura periodista, Adrien regreso su mirada a donde se suponía debía estar su princesa pero al voltear y no encontrarla, solo le sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sabía su lady ya estaba en camino para ir por el Akuma ye no podía darse el lujo de quedarse parado, rápidamente corrió a una de las ya desocupadas salas de cine y se transformó, era tiempo de ser héroe y salvar el día.

-...-

-¿Si este tenía que ser un capitulo adrinette como termino siendo un alyaxnino?

-no lo sé solo salido y ya :v

-¿me hiciste esperar tanto para dejarme sin adrienette?

-oye esta pareja también es hermosa 7-7 y yo soy la autora así que te callas.

-pero soy tu conciencia!

-ah, sí cierto :v entonces tú también participaste en esto así que te callas.

Ok, ok ya me calmo, ya mátenme si así lo desean, pero antes explíquenme algo ¿Por qué cuando estuve de vacaciones ni una idea venía a mi cabeza y ahora que estoy con una montaña de tarea (primera semana en la uni y ya estoy llorando T-T ) las palabras salen como si me supiera la historia de memoria?

Maldita imaginación. Bueno creo este será el penúltimo capítulo de este fic tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible

-no le crean eso dice siempre.

-tu cállate que tienes las misma culpa que yo. Bueno gracias por leer y seguir esta historia que la verdad no pensé que llegaría a tantos comentarios y segidores muchas muchas GRACIAS! Los amo


	11. Chapter 11

**cap. 11**

-La..Ladybug.. No..No tienes por qué hacer esto- dijo nervioso Adrien al ver que Ladybug lentamente descendía por su cuerpo.

-déjame hacerlo por favor. - en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

-pero…- trató de detenerla.

-no Adrien, lo voy a hacer, tu sólo Relájate ¿está Bien?

Relajarse ¿cómo podría relajarse teniendo a Ladybug en aquella posición? De un momento a otro sintió las manos de La chica en su extremidad y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

-lo... lo siento ¿te lastime? -Pregunto al mismo tiempo en que alejaba sus manos asustada.

-No, No es eso sólo que fue muy repentino -se apresuró a aclarar.

Tras suspirar Ladybug volvió a posicionar sus manos en donde anterior mente las había retirado y empezó a moverlas lentamente de arriba abajo dando pequeños masajes con sus dedos en la piel desnuda de nuestro héroe.

Adrien suspiro por aquella danza que realizaban las manos de la chica

-¿se siente bien? - preguntó lady mientras aumentaba un poco el ritmo.

-Muy bien- trató de contener otro suspiro de satisfacción pero diablos! Eso se sentía fantástico.

-Me alegra que te esté agradando- sonrió la azabache al ver las reacciones del modelo, continuo con su tarea.

-¿haces esto seguido?- preguntó Plagg mientras flotaba cerca de Ladybug devorando su queso.

-a veces, cuando mi mamá está cansada me pide que lo haga. -respondió a la pequeña criatura.

-aun no puedo creer que te lastimarte el pie de una forma tan patética. -se burló el mínimo de su portador el cual se encontraba sentado en su cama con la misma ropa que se había llevado a la salida pero con el pantalón doblado hasta la rodilla

-¡cállate Plagg!- grito enojado tratando de aventarle una almohada a su kwami.

La batalla con el Akuma había arruinado por completo la ida al cine, tan pronto como término chat noir tomó a su amada en brazos y tratando de lucirse la cargo por los tejados de París realizando varias piruetas, hasta que en un salto se le atoro su pie en una chimeneas y Cayeron al suelo. En una rápida maniobra chat logró hacer que Ladybug callera encima de él para que no se lastimara.

Su tobillo se había torcido así que Ladybug terminó con un mínimo en brazos rumbó a la mansión agreste, tan pronto como llegaron la trasformación de ambos estaba por terminar, Ladybug deposito al chico en su cama y ella se encerró en el baño para alimentar a su kwami.

Ahora la heroína de encontraba dándole un masaje en el pie lastimado.

-perdón por esto- se disculpó el joven apenado por la torpeza que había hecho.

-no te preocupes, no me molesta hacer esto.- se quedaron en un momento de silencio para nada incómodo, hay ocasiones en que las palabras sobran y con una simple mirada pueden entenderse mejor, ese tipo de momentos son los que una pareja debe de guardar en su corazón ya que no todos pueden encontrar esa conexión con la personas que aman. Con una tímida sonrisa Ladybug continúo masajeando el lastimado tobillo del rubio.

En silencio Plagg se retiró de donde estaba y se fue al segundo piso de la habitación el ambiente estaba demasiado empalagoso para su gusto así que tomó un gran cacho de camembert y con una sonrisa en los labios dejo solos a la pareja.

Ladybug estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no vio el momento en el que Adrien se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar cerca de su rostro, con su mano alzó la cara dé Ladybug para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

Siguieron con ese cómodo silencio, ambos hipnotizados por la mirada de los contrarios poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios de juntaron y empezaron una danza de besos que fue subiendo de tono mientras pasaban los segundos, antes de darse cuenta Adrien estaba acostado en su cama con Ladybug encima de él.

El beso era profundo cargado de amor y deseo mutuo, su lenguas de encontraban en una lucha por ver quien dominaba a quien, escasos segundos de separación les servían para no perder el aire y continuar con un ritmo ya marcado, una danza que sólo ellos conocían.

Las manos de Adrien no se quedaron quieras y poco a poco fueron recorriendo la espalda de su lady hasta llegar a su cintura y volver a subir, Ladybug disfrutaba de esas caricias, una corriente eléctrica se dispersas por todo su cuerpo al sentir las manos del joven modelo, ella no queriendo quedarse atrás empezó a mover sus manos también y deslizó una de ellas dentro de la camisa de Adrien subiéndola despacio marcando con cuidado cada uno de los bien marcados abominables del chico, sin duda esos 2 años siendo súper héroes no habían pasado en balde.

Adrien sentía que cada roce de su lady le quemaba la piel, maldecía los estúpidos guantes dé la heroína ¿cómo sería sentir su piel directamente con la suya? El sólo pensarlo lo volvía loco, quería más, a pesar de que la chica estaba prácticamente encima de él, la sentía demasiado lejos la apretó contra él tomando la fuertemente de la cintura pero no era suficiente.

De un momento a otro Ladybug separó sus labios de los del chico y antes de que este pudiera reclamar los colocó en su cuello repartiendo besos por toda su extensión, desde la clavícula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja donde lo mordió y jugó con el un rato, Adrien se sentía entre el cielo y el infierno pequeños suspiros salían involuntariamente de él, sabía que el traje no podía ser quitando a menos que fuera invocada la des trasformación o el que los miraculous fueran quitados así que lentamente dirigió sus manos a la nuca de la chica con dirección a los aretes.

Una mordida por parte de la chica justo en la clavícula lo motivó más a cumplir su cometido, pero al parecer su suerte de gato negro lo perseguía a cualquier momento, el celular de Adrien comenzó a sonar trayendo de regreso a la realidad a ambos jóvenes, con la cara como un tomate Marinette se alejó de Adrien de un solo salto. Y el chico por su parte se apresuró a tomar el teléfono tratando de olvidar lo recién ocurrido.

Al final resultó ser Nino el que habló para confirmar que ambos jóvenes estaban bien y saber sabía algo de Marinette ya que Alya trató de comunicarse con ella pero la chica no contestaba por culpa de la transformación.

Tras terminar la llamada ninguno de los jóvenes podía dirigirse la mirada ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Que estaban apuntó de hacer? ¿Hubieran llegado al final si no fuera por Nino?

Después de un largo silencio totalmente diferente al de hace unos minutos Adrien fue el trato de romperlo.

-la..Ladybug, yo...

Pero antes de sector más Ladybug lo calló repentinamente.

-NO! YO FUI LA QUE... Bueno yo debí de.. Es que yo no, yo... yo me voy!- y sin si quiera poderse parar Adrien vio partir a su lady por la ventana a gran velocidad.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿De verdad estuvo a punto de quitarle los miraculous de esa forma? si lo hubiera hecho ¿qué pudo haber pasado después? ¿Hubieran seguido? O ¿Ladybug lo golpearía por no cumplir con las reglas de su "juego"? Se dejó caer en la cama y con su almohada tapo su cara mientras gritaba tratando de desahogarse. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? Y lo más importante ¿por qué no se arrepentía ni un poco?

oOOo

Una sonrojada Marinette se encontraba dándose un baño en un intento para relajarse y pensar en lo que había pasado. Adrien y ella sólo se había dejado llevar, en el momento en que estaba besando el cuello del joven no pensaba con claridad, solo se dedicó a disfrutar las caricias y el perfume de Adrien la enloqueció por completo, el recodar cada sensación, cada beso que le dio y la.. la mordida! ¡Por Dios había mordido a Adrien! Y en un lugar tan visible.

-¡trágame tierra! - grito antes de hundirse por completo en la bañera.

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto la kwami al ver así a su portadora, de un momento a otro Marinette salió de la bañera gritando.

-¡PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES MARINETTE, LA TIERRA NO TRAGA PORQUERÍAS!- una risa nerviosa y un tanto psicópata de oyó de la joven preocupando más a la pequeña Catarina.

-Marinette reacciona por favor!-

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de tikki por el miedo de que su amiga fuera poseída por tantas energías negativas, la azabache al ver el estado de su kwami suspiro y atrajo a la pequeña para calmarla.

-perdón Tikki, solo estoy un poco alterada por lo que paso, por lo que pudo haber pasado!- si bien los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez con toda su fuerza de voluntad trato de controlarse, no quería seguir preocupando a su amiga. - yo... yo todavía no me creo el hecho de que fui yo la que dio el siguiente paso para seguir con eso, no debí dejarme llevar y debí poner un alto, pero simple te al sentirlo tan cerca yo... no pude parar- se volvió a tapar la cara por la vergüenza.

-Mari, he vivido por miles de años, y he visto crecer a cada Ladybug viéndolas pasar por las mismas etapas una y otra vez, no eres la primera Ladybug que hace esto, es normal en las chicas de tu edad no debes sentirte avergonzada por algo natural en la vida de todo ser humano.- trato de animarla un poco.

\- ¡ahh! ¡Malditas hormonas! - con ese comentario Marinette salió de la tina y empezó a secar su cuerpo con la toalla, cerró los ojos un momento y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de las caricias de Adrien por su espalda baja. Volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe y el sonrojo también reapareció - Tikki! No quiero seguir pensando en eso.

-Marinette ya te dije que esto es normal.

\- si lo sé, pero no se suponía que fuera así, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea con Ladybug ¡quiero que sea con migo! ¡Con Marinette! Y quiero que sea con una relación estable de verdad, no sólo con el juego que estamos llevando.- terminó de envolverse con la toalla y salió del baño en dirección a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama.

-si tanto quieres eso, tal vez ya sea tiempo de decirle la verdad- sugirió Tikki cuando ya se encontraban en la habitación de la joven.

-sabes por qué inicie este juego Tikki, no sólo fue un capricho o algo así, yo quiero que vea más allá de la máscara, más allá de la heroína admirada por todos y la mujer ideal y perfecta que según las redes sociales soy, quiero que pueda amar también a la torpe de Marinette Dupain-chen- se terminó de cambiar y con pereza se dirigió a su cama dejando se caer completamente en ella.

-lo se Mari, pero Ladybug es parte de ti eres tú, solo que con un traje rojo con lunares, Adrien te Amara sin importar que seas "la torpe Marinette" cómo te llamas tu sola.

-lo se Tikki, pero aunque suene egoísta quiero que él lo descubra sólo, así que continuar e con el juego y evitare ese tipo de contacto desde ahora- tras decir eso Marinette calló rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tikki suspiro cansada, justo como ella pensaba Marinette estaba empezando a sufrir por su juego creyéndose menos especial que su alter-ego. Como explicarle a esa chiquilla de 16 años que solo era un traje, que la valentía y determinación que los demás admiraban era solo de ella y su carácter natural. Al final tikki se acostó alado de su portadora y quedo dormida en pocos segundos.

Pero esa noche Morfeo jugo con la mente de Marinette haciéndola revivir aquel momento una y otra vez torturándola toda la noche.

* * *

 **Muajaja se que soy mala y a que se creyeron el lemon troll del principio xD**

 **lo se lo se esta muy corto v.v**

 **Se que dije que tal vez este era el último capítulo pero ya vimos que no :v**

 **así que mejor no aviso nada y estén a preparados por que ni yo de cuando venga el final.**

 **Gracias por leer y por tenerme tanta paciencia los AMO TANTO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**cap. 12**

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Adrien salio corriendo de su casa con los gritos y reclamos de su padre a su espalda, el cielo gris amenazaba con llover y el frío aire del pronto invierno soplaba con gran impetu, pero esto no le importaba en lo mas minimo al modelo siguió corriendo por las calles de París sin ningún rumbo fijó, sólo corrió sin importarle nada dejando salir uno que otro grito de frustración ¿por que termino así? ¿por que tenía que tocar un tema tan delicado? ¿por que una estúpida pelea los había llevado a eso?  
No era raro que Adrien y su padre discutieron de ves en cuando, pasarelas, horarios, reuniones, juntas, tiempo libre, salidas, trabajo y más trabajo esas eran las peleas de siempre, pero esta fue diferente. Había empezado por una estupidez, una cosa tan mínima que para un muchacho normal no tenía por que afectarle a su padre, pero claro siendo hijo del gran diseñador Gabriel agreste todo tenia repercusiones, todas sus acciones podían manchar el nombre de su padre ¡todo en su maldita vida giraba al rededor de su padre!

Adrien dejo de correr en un callejón las piernas le dolían al grado de no poder sostenerse, sus pulmones ardían por el frío aire que entraba en ellos, sin poder más se deslizó lentamente por una de las paredes quedando recostado entre dos botes de basura, ¿ya que más daba? Si su vida era una basura misma, buscando un poco de consuelo toco aquello que le había traído felicidad toda la semana pero que había sido también la causa de su pelea anterior.

No había pasado más de 1 semana desde aquella cita en el cine, la marca que dejó su Lady en el cuello era su mayor orgullo ¿cómo no amar esa pequeña marca de amor y arrebató que dejó su Lady? Haberla tenido tan cerca fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

Pero como el chico responsable que le habían enseñado a ser desde pequeño siempre cubría la marca con la bufanda que ahora sabía que le regaló ladybug, el clima era perfecto para usarla y no lucir extraño, incluso gracias a la temporada otoño-invierno no era ni el más mínimo problema ocultarla con la ropa que modelaba, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese día, justo el día en el que se supone estaria solo se tomó la libertad de andar en pijama por su casa luciendo su hermosa marca por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina y en su camino se encontró con su padre que al ver la mordía en su hijo, hizo un escándalo remarcandole lo inapropiado, vergonzoso e irresponsable que era el tener una marca como esa, Adrien trató de explicarle que Nadie además de él la había visto y que había sido cuidadoso entodo momento, pero los reclamos y gritos de su padre apenas y podían llegar a los mimos oído a del rubio mayor entre tanto grito salio uno que lo Irio en gran forma "eres igual a tu madre, iresponzable y rebelde"

¿era enserio? Sacar el tema de su madre en una situación así y para colmo recordarla como alguien irresponsable, tanto era el enojo que cargaba en su interior que contestó algo que jamás imagino que saliera ni de sus pensamientos. "Ella no era así, Tal vez no desapareció y sólo hullo para estar lejos de ti y tu estricta dictadura" ¿de donde avian salido esas palabras? No lo sabía pero el sólo pensar en lo que dijo le traía un gran dolor, el silencio Reino durante unos segundos antes de que Adrien saliera corriendo sólo en playera de manga corta y un pans sencillo.

Temblando de frío lentamente lágrimas empezaron a caer junto con las gotas de lluvia que lo empezaron a empapar.

-chico vámonos de aquí, esto nos bueno para ti- trató de hacerlo reaccionar el pequeño kwami negro que estuvo en la bolsa de su pans.

-¿y adónde quieres que vaya? No tengo donde ir o a quien acudir.

-pero no puedes quedarte tampoco aquí y menos con las fachas que traes- al no recibir repuesta el pequeño ser se acercó a su portador que se encontraba en pocision fetal tratando de mantener un poco de calor- chico yo se que tienes un lugar más a donde ir

-¿así? ¿adónde?.

-¿que te parece a mi casa?- el rubio alzó la vista y justo enfrente de el se encontraba marinette cubriéndolo con un paraguas para que la lluvia no lo mojara - ¿vienes conmigo gatito?.

Ante lo último Adrien volteó a verse estaba transformado en chatnoir, al parecer plagg había activado la transformación sin darse cuenta no sabía que eso era posible, lentamente tomó la mano que Marinette le ofrecía y de un salto se levantó.

-toma te espero en esa azotea, hay galletas recién echas y chocolate caliente.- le entregó el paraguas y fue corriendo a su casa, Adrien había acabado justo enfrente de la panadería dupain, Tal vez fue su inconciente razón de querer a alguien a su lado y ¿quien mejor que la chica de la que esta enamorado ?

Con un poco de duda subió al balcón de la azabache y espero a que le abriera.

 **oOo**

Marinette se encontraba en su cuarto viendo las nubes negras acercarse cada vez más, desde aquel incidente se le hacía muy difícil acercarse tanto a Adrien como a chatnoir, hasta alya la abia regañado por "huir" de Adrien y eso que el pobre estaba haciendo su esfuerzo por estar con ella, pero al ver la bufanda azul en su cuello sólo le recordaba aquel momento de arrebato que tuvo, se moría de nervios y vergüenza cuando el disimuladamente acariciaba el lugar exacto de la mordida.

Sabía que esto no podía continuar así, quería estar con Adrien y que él se enamorada también de su forma Civil ¿pero como hacerlo sin morir de nervios en ese mismo instante?, se recargo en la ventana de su cuarto y observó a las personas caminar hacia su casa, unos ya iban con sombrilla en mano, otros corriar con muchas cosas en los brazos tratando inútilmente de salvarlas de la lluvia, alguno entraban a la panadería y otros ¿gritaban y se metían a un callejón?

Si no fuera por su desarrollado sentido de acosadora, no se hubiera percatado de la cabellera rubia y el pans con la marca "Agreste" cosida en uno de los bolsillos, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su paraguas y salió corriendo en esa dirección.

-¿marinette a donde vas?- había escuchado el grito de su kwami mientras bajaba las escaleras pero lo ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Al llegar al callejón alcazo a ver a plagg y él a ella, "chico yo se que tienes un lugar más a donde ir" después de eso un resplandor verde la sego por unos intantes.

-¿así? ¿adónde?

-¿qué te parece a mi casa?- lo había dicho sin pensar pero ya no había vulelte atrás, así que sólo sonrió-¿vienes conmigo gatito?

Espero a que chat tomará la sombrilla y después ofrecerle galletas corrió a su casa, ahora tendría que preparar chocolate caliente. Tan rápido como salio volvió a entrar a su casa y puso a calentar la leche con 2 barras de chocolate adrentro y subió a su cuarto para abrir la puerta de su azotea.

Al salir la vista que tenía enfrente le ripio el corazón, los ojos de chat se veían inchados y cristalinos, clara señal de que había llorado, sus hombros caídos y su cola que normalmente se movía de un lado a otro ahora no era muy diferente a un cinturón tirado en el suelo, aun así un sonrojo se veía en sus mejillas, sin esperar más le invito a pasar mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa y una toalla.

Estando adentro chat no supo hacia donde mirar o que hacer sólo se quedó parado viendo el suelo.

-puedes sentarte en el sillos de abajo, iré por el chocolate y las galletas, ah! Y por mi secadora para tu cabello, no queremos que el gran superhéroe de París se resfrié.

-¿por que me ayudas?- susurro chat aun sin moverse de su sitio. El tono tan apagado en la voz de chat casi hace que marinette empezará a llorar, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado ni como Adrien ni como chat, mucho menos como chat, él normalmente tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que le comtagiaba y le llenaba de seguridad en sus momentos de duda y temor, fue ahí cuando comprendió que ahora era su turno de animarlo, lentamente se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cara para que alzará la mirada.

-¿por que no tendría que hacerlo? Me gusta ayudar a las personas y tu nos has salvado a mi familia y a mi muchas veces- dijo mientras sonreia sinceramenre tratando que su sonrisa llegara a él- especialmente a mi,- susurro lo untimo- esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer así que por favor espera aquí-

Sin más Marinette salio de su cuarto rrogando por que no sele saliera el corazón del pecho y por que la leche no sele aya derramado.

Adrien tomó asiento y espero a marinette regresará mientras se sequaba con la toalla que tenía, observó el cuarto en el que estaba, no había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que fue a jugar videojuegos, volteó hacía la computadora y vio un collage de ladybug y chatnoir, todas estas fotos eran del ladyblog de la sección "LADYNOIR" soltó. un pequeña risa por su descubrimiento, pero al momento de voltear a otro lado se topo con unos grandes ojos violetas cerca de su cara que lo veían fijamente.

Dio un salto atrás por la repentina aparición . La pequeña criatura roja soltó una risita por su reacción y se volvió a acercar.

-soy tikki, la compañera de ladybug y obiamente de marinette, no quería meterme en sus asuntos sobre su juego pero ya no puedo segir viendo esto y el como mi niña poco a poco se lástima ella misma por sus inseguridades, no se si ya lo sabías pero ya hicimos trampa en este juego así que por favor te la encargó mucho, ayudale a ver que no sólo estas enamorado del traje rojo y las motas. - sonrió tikki y chatnoir la imitó. Pero antes que que el gato pudiera decir algo se escucho como marinette subía por las escaleras. -este será nuestro secreto, por favor cuida a mi pequeña.- rápidamente se ocultó en un cajón .

-¿todavía no tomas asiento? ¡Vamos! Siéntete como en casa- dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja de galletas y chocolate en la pequeña mesa que tenía.

Chat sonrió y se sentó alado de la mencionada mesa, ahora si es que le quedaban dudas, estas habían desaparecido estaba con su Lady y eso era suficiente para olvidar su pasada experiencia.

justo como plagg lo había dicho necesitaba estar más con la chica Civil antes de confesar que ya había acabado el juego inicial hace mucho. Enamorar, conocer, platicar, salir y ayudar a su Lady, a su princesa, ¡a Marinette! esa era su meta de ahora en adelante.

Pasaron un rato en silencio mientras comían las galletas, tanto marinette como Adrien trataban de iniciar una conversación pero no salía nada.

-¿pu..puedo saber que es lo que paa..paso?- preguntó porfin marinette con su típico nerviosismo. chat sonrió ante eso, sin duda los tartamudeos de marinette eran adorables, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho al recordar el motivo de su llanto. -¡si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema! Se que no me tengo que meter en los asuntos de los superhéroes y am... esa cosa pero si quieres hablar yo puedo escu..

-tuve una pelea- la interrumpio en un susurro.

-¡con un monstruo? ¡O con un criminal? ¿estas herido? Dime en donde tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí tal vez pueda..

-No! Así esta bien no estoy herido, bueno no físicamente.

Al oír eso Marinette se paró y fue a buscar su secadora de cabello bajo la atenta mirada de chat noir, después de conectarla de acercó a el por detrás y empezó a secar su cabello mientras lo revolvía lentamente para secarlo bien. Adrien sonrió ante la caricia, puede que estubiera acostumbrado a que los estilistas jugarán con su cabello seguido pero el tacto de Marinette lo relataba, se sentía distinto como si con el pasar de sus dedos le dijera " todo esta bien por que yo estoy aquí para ti"

-Tal vez no soy buena dando consejos pero soy buena escuchando, no importa que sea yo escuchar e todo lo que tengas que decir- le susurró en su oreja cuando habia terminado de secar su cabello. Ante lo ultimo chat se sonrojo al tenerla asi de cerca. Pero se relajó de gran manera volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella y la tomó de las manos

-princesa ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-el que quieras gatito- dijo mientras soltaba una de sus manos y acomodaba uno de los mechones del rubio detrás de su oreja.

-¿puedo abrazarte?- tomo la mano de la chica que estaba en su mejilla y se acomodo en ella cerrandonlos ojos disfrutando del tacto.

-claro que si gatito- sin perder tiempo chat se abalanzó sobre marinette y la rodeó por la cintura quedado su cara enterrada en su cuello, ante tan repentina acción ambos terminaron el suelo, marinette río levemente por la reacción del mínimo pero calló al sentir gotas resvalarse por su cuello, Adrien estaba llorando, caricio su cabello lentamente con una mano y la otra le daba levar palmadas en la espalda. -tranquilo gatito, todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo.

La voz suave de marinette lo relajo poco a poco y su perfume le ayudó a olvidar todo el mundo y centrarse sólo ellos, en ella, en ese instante que compartían. Alcabo de unos minutos se separaron y ambos sintieron al verse.

-Princesa todavía no quiero ir a mi casa ¿podria quedarme otro rato?- pidió chat al sentarse correctamente.

-claro, el tiempo que quieras- se levantó de donde estaban y se fue a su computadora -¿sabes jugar gatito? ¿o prefieres ver una película?

-jaja, ¿segura de que quieres perder ante este sexy gato?- la sonrisa arrogante de chat habia vuelto, sin duda ese era el gatito tonto que amaba.

-sólo intenta lo gato Callejero.

-no me retes princesa que no tendré consideración sólo por que me diste galletas.

-jajajaja, eres único chat!

Así empezaron un duelo de videojuegos hasta ya muy entrada la noche, incluso hicieron una pequeña pausa para que chat recargada enegia y poder seguir jugando. Tanto Adrien como marinette olvidaron todo tipo de problemas esa noche, no había máscaras entre ellos, las identidades secretas dejaron de existir en ese momento, sólo eran dos adolecentes jugando videojuegos y comiendo chucherías con el sonido de la lluvia como fondo.

Adrien sabía que no podía escapar por siempre de su problema, que el día de mañana tendría que regresar a casa y enfrentar a su padre, pero ya tenía a quien acudir para poder ser fuerte, ya tenía a su amada lady a su lado. ya nada podria separarlos ¿verdad?

~~~~~~  
¿Alguien quiere sabes como perder vida social? Yo les digo! Metance a la universidad es la mejor manera de perder el osio y la vida social que tengan!  
(Si así es el primer año no se como sobrevivire a la titulacion y la maestria :'v)

Si! Lo se me quieren matar! Y mejor aganlo por que yo también me quiero morir! (Maldita tarea y proyectos TT-TT )  
Ok, ok no .-. 2560 palabras! Desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro para ustedes, gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia. los amoadoro! nos leemos pronto :D


	13. Chapter 13

**cap.** **13**

 **Hola! Bueno perdón por la demora pero... bueno es difícil para mi decirlo pero a falta de ideas cancelará este Fic gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguirlo los amo ! 3 y Chao! :'(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naaaaa! Los engaño chabelo (sólo los mexicanos entenderán ? :v )**

 **Bueno ya dejemos los sustos y continuemos con la historia :D**

 ***se va corriendo antes de que le avienten algo***

* * *

 **oOo**

Adrien estaba nervioso ya había pasado 2 semanas desde aquella pelea con su padre trató de mantenerse tranquilo y hablar más con Marinette, gracias a la ayuda de Nino tenía más oportunidades de acercarse, hasta el momento sólo había conseguido otra "salida de amigos" a un café cercano aunque solo habían intercambiado monosilavas ¿tanto así la ponía nerviosa? eso era realmente adorable, pero el tiempo pasaba y se ponía más ansioso ante la entrada de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Durante la clase de química cada cierto tiempo volteaba a ver a su compañera pero ¿como se supone que le iba a pedir eso? Se había prometido conquistarla primero, pero después del pedido que tuvo su padre no tenia otro opción más que ser directo.

 **-flash back-**

A la madrugada después de ir a casa de Marinette, Adrien se presentó en su casa, entro por la ventana del baño de su cuarto para que nadie lo descubriera, se dio una rápida ducha y agarro sus cosas para ir a la escuela, trato de no llamar mucho la atención y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado, pero al momento de bajar las escaleras y pasar a lado de la sala se sorprendió al ver a su padre recostado en una silla con una sabana cubriéndolo, trato de seguir su camino pero Plagg se le adelanto y tiro un libro de un estante Cercano, ya decía que ese pequeño estaba muy quieto.

inmediatamente el señor agreste se levanto de un salto y observo a todos lados para ubicar la causa de su repentina interrupción de sueño, mas eso quedo en el olvido al ver a su hijo parado y arreglado justo enfrente de él, Adrien no sabia como reaccionar solo se quedo parado esperando un regaño o una bofetada departe de su padre, mas se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor de su cuerpo, su padre lo había abrazado y de un momento a otro sintió su hombro se humedecido, sin saber que hacer correspondió el abrazo mas las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos cuando escucho a su padre.

— lo siento, no debí meterla en esto, por favor no vuelvas a irte así no podría soportar perderte. — fue inhabitable que los dos se quedaran ahí por un largo tiempo , tras calmarse ambos fueron al comedor donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo desayunaron juntos.

ese día adrien llego tarde a la escuela y su padre cancelo muchas citas, después de una larga platica sobre la imagen publica, los peligros de los medios y el como estos afectaban no solo a su padre, sino también a él y a "su novia" adrien empezó a tener mas en cuenta su estatus social como nunca antes, al terminar la platica pensó que eso seria todo, habían sido demasiadas emociones por una semana, pero antes de salir del estudio de su padre para seguir con sus actividades, el señor agreste le soltó otra noticia.

\- Adrien, no creas que esto se a acabado, ademas de que tendrás tu castigo por salir de casa toda una noche. Y debido a que hoy cancele muchas citas no tendré tiempo disponible hasta la cena de navidad, pero quiero conocer a esa señorita lo mas pronto posible y juzgarla yo mismo.

-¿juzgarla? ¿a que te refieres con eso?- por un momento temió y se molesto ¿acaso los separaría si el no la consideraba adecuada? ¿cuales serian sus criterios para considerarla buena para él? ¿no lo consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de elegir a su pareja? ¿acaso también controlaría esa parte de su vida?

\- es obvio que voy a juzgarla, no dejare que mi hijo salga con cualquier jovencita que solo se quiere aprovechar de su fama.

-Marinette no es así!- grito

-con que Marinette es su nombre, si no me equivoco es la jovencita que gano el concurso del bonbin en tu escuela, bien entonces dile que espero ver mas de sus diseños, pero saber de moda no sera suficiente, espero ver buenos modales y que muestre ser una joven de bien - adrien se quedo desconcertado tras eso, vio como su padre se acercaba a la puerta con varios papeles en la mano- así que avísale lo antes posible que sera tu pareja en la cena corporativa pos-navidad el próximo mes, que lleve puesto uno de sus diseños y que ella y sus padres están invitados a pasar la cena navideña aquí ¿entendido?- sin mas el señor agreste abandono el despacho dejando a adrien procesando la información...

¿¡SU PADRE QUERÍA CONOCER A MARINETTE!?

 **-fin de flash back -**

-joven agreste no se que tanto le atrae de la señorita Dupain pero trate el favor de controlar sus hormonas y poner atención a clases- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había girado completamente para ver a Marinette.

Con un "huuuu" de parte de toda la clase y con la cara completamente roja, Adrien se enderezo en su lugar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo chloe lo interrumpió.

-debe estar viendo mal señorita Mendeleiev Adrien no puede sentirse atraído por la panadera, estoy segura de que me estaba viendo discretamente a mi.

-no me importa sus situaciones sexopasionales, dejen esa pelea para después de mi clase.

Sin más la clase continuó en aparente silencio Nino no se contuvo y le dio un Zape para que se calmara.

-eso fue demasiado obvio bro.

\- lo siento, pero tengo un problema enorme en el receso te explico.

Necesitaba concentrarse y hablar con Nino le serviría de mucho, ya que en su cabeza sólo rondaba una toma muy directa y muy poco conveniente para llegar a lo que quería un simple.

"hey Marinette ya se que tu eres my Lady, lo se hace mucho pero no sabía como acercarme a ti, o por cierto mi padre te quiere conocer"

NO, NO Y NO!

tenía que pensar bien o si no lo arruinados todo.

mientras tanto en la parte de atrás Alya no dejaba de molestar a Marinette por lo antes ocurrido.

-ves te dije que no eran alucinaciones mías, Adrien se esta interesando por ti- susurraba mientras la veía de forma picara.

-vasta ya Alya, ya oíste lo mas seguro es que estaba viendo a alguien mas, o estaba viendo el reloj que esta atrás.

-si claro, por favor Mari esa ni tu te la crees, Adrien prácticamente tenia los ojos clavados en ti ¿por que lo niegas tanto?

-no es que lo niegue, es solo que tu lo has visto Alya, Adrien se la a pasado hablando con chicas de todos los grupos y grados, no se que este buscando pero no creo que sea a mi

-SILENCIO! SI CONSIDERAN MI CLASE TAN ABURRIDA PUEDEN SALIRSE SEÑORITAS-

-lo sentimos señorita- se disculparon las dos y continuo la clase con una Alya y una Marinette muy sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Marinette solo no podía darse crédito, ya habían pasado varios días desde la desvelada de videojuegos, ¿podría ser que eso vasto para que él se diera cuenta?pero ni chat ni Adrien habían actuado diferente con ella cuando estaban solos, ahora si estaba confundida a mas no poder

por otro lado Alya no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Marinette ciertamente Adrien había estado hablando con muchas chicas y ya se rumoreaba, no solo por la escuela si no también por varios medios que Adrien estaba buscando novia o en otros casos que se había vuelto un mujeriego, no sabia que pensar a ciencia cierta pero tenia que hablar lo directamente con el ya que no dejaría que jugara solamente con los sentimientos de su pequeña.

oOo

A la hora del receso Nino y adrien no fueron al lugar de siempre para almorzar en el parque de enfrente justo a lado de la estatua en honor a Ladybug y Chatnoir, prefirieron sentarse en una parte bastante escondida de la escuela para escapar del frió que hacia afuera, ya sentados pudieron hablar con mas tranquilidad, empezaron hablando de puras tonterías hasta que Nino por fin le pregunto.

\- ¿entonces? ¿por que tanta obviedad al ver a Marinette?

-no se ni por donde empezar- dijo al momento en que se rascaba la nuca

-¿que tal si empiezas diciendo lo que en realidad quieres de Marinette?

sin saber como Alya se encontraba para enfrente de ellos con brazos cruzados, tras repentina aparición a adrien casi se le sale el corazón.

-¿como nos encontraste?- pregunto Nino

-no subestimes mis fuentes de información Lahiffe

-¿y mari?- pregunto adrien viendo a todos lados

-con Juleka y Rosse en el salón, estas seguro agreste, pero no por mucho tiempo si no me respondes ¿que quieres de Marinette?

-oye tranquila Alya no lo presiones asi- trato de calmarla el moreno.

-estoy tranquila Nino, solo quiero que responda, no es una pregunta difi..

-todo-susurro adrien

-¿que?- dijeron ambos morenos al mismo tiempo.

\- dije que todo, quiero todo de Marinette, su tiempo, sus pensamientos, su corazón, su amor ¡quiero ser su todo!- prácticamente le grito en la cara a ambos, tras razonar mas lo que había dicho su cara fue complemente llena por un carmín intenso.

\- wow, no me esperaba esa respuesta, me has sorprendido agreste- sin mas Alya se sentó a lado del ahora tomate - ¿y bien? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-pues la verdad es que...

-vamos bro solo suéltalo!

\- mi papá quiere que...- ¡como explicarlo realmente? no podia decir "quiere conocer a la chica que me dejo un chupeton en el cuello"

\- pareja de baile- dijo plagg desde adentro de su chaqueta

-¿que?... SI! eso una pareja de baile para la cena corporativa pos-navidad, normalmente me obliga a ir con chloe pero ahora me dio la posibilidad de escoger a mi pareja y quiero que Marinette vaya con migo.

-¿cena que?- pregunto nino mientras bebía chocolate caliente.

-es una cena antes de navidad, van varios representantes del mundo de la moda, en donde hablan de sus siguientes temporadas y todo eso- explico adrien

-vaya! eso le encantara a marinette! ¿por que no vas de una vez y se lo pides?- dijo emocionada, su niña iba a pasar la noche de sus sueños con el chico de sus sueños.

-pero no quiero pedírselo de una forma tan repentina!... digo ¿que tal si la espanto? ¿o la pongo incomoda? no soportaría un rechazo de su parte.

-por favor adrien siendo tu, dudo que te diga que no, esto no nada mas es por ti, también seria un sueño para ella conocer a sus ídolos de la moda.

-lo se pero..

-¿pero que adrien? ¿que te impide ir y pedírselo?- alya se estaba desesperando ¿enserio el gran modelo, icono juvenil de parís¿ tenia tan poca confianza en si mismo? eso debía ser un chiste.

-Alya tranquila, aunque parezca que no, los hombres también somos unos románticos y mas cuando queremos todo de aquella chica, como mi amigo aquí presente - apoyo Nino a su ruborizado amigo, sin duda en este momento podía hacerle competencia al cabello de Nathaniel. por un momento Alya se sorprendió por lo que dijo nino, tenia razón, su amiga necesitaba mas que una simple invitación casual- por eso yo digo que te vayas por lo seguro una serenata y unas flores funcionaran, eso nuca falla campeón

-¡nino! dije que no la quiero espantar eso seria mucho.- *para el corazón de my princess que se lo pidiera así nada mas, no cumpliría con mi meta principal*

-adrien tiene razón, necesitamos algo mas practico y menos directo, marinette se desmayaría si llegas así de imprevisto- alya tenia un plan sin duda su amiga se llevaría una grata sorpresa.- tu déjamelo a mi agreste en antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de invierno tendrás a marinette como tu cita.

antes de que se dieran cuenta la campana había sonado indicando el fin del receso, adrien se volvió pálido en un segundo, había dejado a su lady sola en el patrullaje de la mañana, al llegar al salón y verla en su asiento desanimada mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno se sintió el peor hombre por encima de la tierra.

-adrikiiis!- genial ¿por que el mundo quería verlo sufrir?- ya falta poco para la cena corporativa de navidad, vamos a ir juntos este año también ¡verdad?- gritaba chloe mientras prácticamente lo asfixiaba, al ver que marinette los estaba viendo solo quería que la tierra se lo tragar

\- en realidad chloe yo...- trato de explicarle las cosas pero como siempre no lo dejo hablar.

-lo se también estoy impaciente- y antes de que se diera cuenta chloe se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca había echo, le planto un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, quedo completamente estático ante la acción mientras chloe actuaba como si nada y se fue a su lugar, si no fuera por nino adrien se hubiera quedado parado en medio del salón todo el día ¿y ahora que aria para aclarar eso? en verdad a solo él le podía pasar,

¡MALDITA SUERTE DE GATO NEGRO!

* * *

 **Aa... no tengo excusas ni nada que decir... solo que haré lo posible para subir capitulo antes del 24.**

 **¿recomendaciones de como invitar a marinette a la cena?**

 **eso es todo por hoy gracias por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia, los amo.! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

haaa... no tengo excusa solo lean _

advertencia! curcilerias y dulzura en exceso!

canción watch?v=wGznuYn_Cp8

* * *

El frio de diciembre estaba a todo lo que daba, la nieve blanca rebosaba por todos lados dando a aquellos con gran imaginación la sensación de estar caminando encima de las nubes, estando a 1 semana de la tan esperada fiesta de navidad la mayoría de los estudiantes salían de vacaciones para un merecido descanso que tanto anhelaban, sobre todo el héroe parisino, daba gracias al cielo en que la temporada de clases terminara. Nunca se quejaba de ir a la escuela, le gustaba estar en ese lugar, pero después del incidente con Chloe las cosas se habían dificultado y niño y Alya no ayudaban mucho.

Tras el repentino beso de Chloe, Ladybug le aplico un castigo a su gatito, la ley del hielo, perfecto castigo para la temporada y una tortura para ambos porque ¿para qué negarlo? Los dos sufrían por igual con este castigo, pero el orgullo de la mariquita era tan grande que incluso siendo Marinette ignoro por completo a Adrien, cosa que devastaba a el chico y dificultaba la tarea de Nino y Alya para acercarlos, las palabras que intercambiaban durante las batallas eran tan pocas que se podían contar con los dedos, el castigo se terminaría la noche de navidad. ¿Entonces? Como acercarse a su amada para invitarla a una fiesta esa misma noche?

El trio de amigo había intentado de todo, desde organizar salidas los cuatro, pero Marinette siempre se las ingeniaba para faltar, intentaron dejarlos solos y encerrarlos en una misma habitación pero mágicamente Marinette salía rápidamente, estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando a Nino se le ocurrió una brillante idea que dejo a los otros dos pasmados, cartas anónimas ¿y por qué no? Adrien ya había hasta intentado ir con ella transformado como chat pero ella ni siquiera asomaba su cabeza por la ventana.

Las cartas eran cortas y cuando podía incluía una flor en ella, después de todo conseguir flores en pleno invierno era una tarea casi imposible. Las cartas iban desde un simple "hoy te vez hermosa princesa" hasta un poema redactado a detalle que casi te haría vomitar arcoíris o eso decía Nino cuando las leía pero ¿Cómo culpar a un joven enamorado y desesperado?

Asi pasaron los días y cuando sonó la última campana de clases, Nino y alya habían insistido en que su última opción era la serenata con mariachis y toda la cosa al puro estilo mexicano, por un momento Adrien pensó que también invitarían al chapulín colorado pero Adrien jugo su última carta para invitar a su lady, una carta que le costaría una semana de camemberts más exquisito y caro de toda Francia, ¡Plagg!

Espero que fuera de noche le dio la última carta y una rosa blanca después el rubio solo se quedó en casa a esperar una respuesta, por otro lado el pequeño Plagg voló por todo parís hasta llegar a la casa de Marinette toco quedamente la ventana y de inmediato Tikky le abrió.

-que frio! Creo que se me congelaron los bigotes- se quejó el pequeño cuando entro y se sacudió la nieve que lo cubría

-¿qué haces afuera tan noche y con este frio?- pregunto Tikky cubriéndolo con cacho de tela que usaba como cobija.

-me mandaron a dejar un mandado, mira que ¡usarme como mensajero! Ese niño me las va a pagar caro- en ese momento entro Marinette con 2 tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas para ella y para Tikky- ¡chocolate!- grito mientras volaba rápidamente a la charola y de paso tiraba lo que traía en sus pequeñas manos.

Tras la repentina aparición del pequeño ser Marinette casi tira todo lo que traía- ¿Plagg? Que haces aquí? Oye espera deja y lo pongo en la mesita- demasiado tarde, el gatito negro ya estaba con bigotes nuevos de chocolate.

-Plagg te trajo esto Marinette- dijo Tikky entregando la rosa y la carta

-¡¿te obligo a venir con este frio?! Ese gato me va a escuchar- se sentó en cerca de la mesita de centro y tomo la rosa, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios, no podía evitarlo estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ese gato tonto. El eructo de Plagg la tajo de vuelta a la realidad.- voy por otra taza, ¿quieres mas chocolate minino?

-si! Y queso!- los ojos del pequeño brillaban hermosamente.

-tengo un pan de queso especial para ti- coloco la rosa en el florero con las demás flores regaladas, algunas ya estaban marchitas por el frio, pero aun asi no tenia corazón para tirarlas, después de todo era el único contacto que tenia con su príncipe en esos momentos.

Tras quedarse solos, Plagg observo el cuarto de la chica y pudo notar un hermoso vestido en una esquina de la alcoba, aun le faltaban detalles pero era exquisito, al parecer estar tanto tiempo con Adrien le había dado cierta habilidad para apreciar el valor de un vestido, algo que Plagg aprendió involuntariamente y de lo cual no se sentía a gusto con esa nueva habilidad. Cuando Marinette regreso espero a que ahora si llegara a la mesa y empezó a comer despacio viendo como la chica leía con detenimiento la carta.

 _"Querida Ladybug, creo que es más que obvio e incluso es innecesario decir que ya se tu identidad, así como también es tonto decir que esta carta es de tu gato preferido y aunque me gustaría decirte esto a la cara, no pudo esperar hasta navidad ya que sería demasiado tarde, como sabes está cerca el evento más esperado por chicos y grandes, ese día en el que podrá volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz y probar otra vez tus deliciosos labios de vainilla no sabes lo mucho que extraño tenerte a mi lado, aun asi sigo siendo un gato de palabra y esperare a que tú me levantes el castigo que por culpa de Chloe me impusiste :(_

 _Pero regresando a lo que importa y al porqué de esta carta es para invitarte a aquel evento que causo este mal entendido, como sabes a mi padre le toco organizar el evento de modas este año y me dio la oportunidad de escoger este año a mi pareja y no hay nadie más en mi mente que tu mi amada mariquita, ya mi padre sabré que vendrás y espera conocerte con un vestido creado por ti mi amor, sé que con tu talento podrás tener algún diseño para esta noche, aun así, si decides no asistir lo entenderé perfectamente, esperare pacientemente y con el corazón en la mano tu respuesta._

 _te ama tu gato tonto."_

se cree ese gato! ¿Cómo se supone que rechace le invitación? ¡si Gabriel agreste ya sabe de mi asistencia!- en menos de un segundo las reacciones que ambos kwamis vieron en ella fueron muy variadas – este gato me salió más astuto de lo que creí- dijo derrotada mientras se tiraba en su sillón

-vamos mary no es muy grave, después de todo esa noche ya tenías planeado pasártela con él y ya casi tienes el vestido terminado.

-el pase a la fiesta esta atrás de la carta- dijo Plagg con la boca llena de pan.- él ya le dijo a Chloe que ira contigo, si supieras el berrinche que hizo.

Al ver la invitación y escuchar lo que Plagg le contó una sonrisa de emoción se puso en sus labios después de todo por primera vez podía sentirse más que Chloe y podría por fin reclamar ante ella que el rubio le pertenecía, sacudió un poco la cabeza retirando esos pensamientos, vamos no iba a caer tan bajo como para presumir a Adrien como trofeo, tenía que concentrarse en lo importante, su vestido y el impresionar a su suegro... bueno a su ídolo.

-bueno mi tare esta echa, ya comí, ya bebí, ya no hallo aquí, hasta pronto Ladybug- dijo el ser negro mientras volaba a la ventana.

-espera!- grito Marinette mientras corría de un lado a otro por un cacho de tela y una aguja – no puedes irte solo así, además de que no te he dado mi respuesta.

Tras unos minutos el minino salió de casa de Marinette con una pequeña capa roja con puntos negros bastante abrigadora y un mensaje para su portador.

oOo

La semana había pasado volando, ni Adrien ni Marinette pudieron estar tranquilos, Adrien moría por estar de vuelta en los brazos de su lady, y el tener la semana libre no le ayudaba, gracias a la planeación de la fiesta todos sus compromisos se cancelaron, Natalie y su padre solo se concentraron en los preparativos, por lo cual tenía mucho tiempo libre aprovecho para ponerse al día con varios animes y juegos, pero ni así el tiempo pasaba más rápido solo quería que ya llegara el tan esperado día en el que por fin se le declararía a Marinette a la cara, sin mascara, solo dos civiles más, simplemente ya no podía esperar.

Por otro lado Marinette estaba más atareada que nunca, entre ayudar a sus padres con los pedidos y el vestido se le fueron los días se le fueron como agua entre las manos, dormir tarde, despertarse temprano, mas aparte el ataque del akuma semanal (solo rogaba que no apareciera uno en la fiesta) más aparte los nervios que se la comían viva, siempre había tenido una gran seguridad en ella y sus diseños, pero al saber que este vestido estaría frente, no solo a Gabriel agreste, sino también de todos los modistas más prestigiados del mundo causo que deshiciera y volviera a hacer varias veces los detalles del vestido, sus dedos estaban todos picoteados por la aguja, se había acabado las uñas hasta llegar a la cutícula, tuvo que irse a poner uñas postizas, faltaba solo una noche y al día siguiente una limosina la recogería a las 6 de la tarde.

Estresada por acabar su vestido para mañana, decidió salir un rato a su balcón a respirar aire frió, solo con sus pantuflas y una gruesa cobija admiro el paisaje blanco lleno de luces que le brindaba la ciudad, mañana seria el día en que vería a Adrien sin la máscara, el día en que tendría que tragarse todos sus nervios y enfrentarlo, seguía teniendo miedo, seguía teniendo sus inseguridades, pero ya no había paso atrás, Adrien ya la había aceptado con toda y su torpeza ya era hora de superar todos sus miedos.

Cerro los ojos un momento, aspiro todo el aire que pudo y después lo soltó fuertemente liberando así un poco de los nervios y dándose valor, cuando los volvió a abrir se sobre salto al ver a alguien parado en el edificio del frente a ella, las luces no eran suficientes para que se le viera el rostro, pero aun así pudo reconocer a su gatito, sonrió débilmente sonrojándose levemente, como le gustaría correr a él en ese momento, dar una vuelta por la ciudad solo ellos dos y acurrucarse en sus brazos toda la noche. Aun así solo se limitó a levantar la mano en forma de saludo, después de todo ya faltaba menos de un día para noche buena, pero chat no le respondió el saludo en su lugar el tomo aire y le grito.

-¡mañana no me separare de tu lado en toda la noche, serás mía por siempre my princess!

Después de eso se alejó entre los tejados de parís perdiéndose entre la nieve blanca, Marinette por su lado tenía el rostro más rojo que nunca, sonrió amplia mente y regreso a su habitación ese vestido estaría listo para hoy.

oOo

Ya eran pasadas de las 6:15 y Adrien no podía ubicar a su princesa por ningún lado, la gente seguía llegando y en pocos minutos su padre daría la bienvenida oficial para disfrutar de un pequeño desfile de modas donde se le aria reconocimiento a los más sobresalientes diseñadores de este año mostrando su diseño más prestigiado de la temporada otoño-invierno, por supuesto el también tendría que pasar con el diseño de su padre, pero quería con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar a Marinette antes de esto ya que después estaría tras bambalinas esperando su turno, siguió caminando entre la gente buscando a Marinette y saludando a las personas que lo detenían, después de todo era hijo del anfitrión y tenía que ver por los invitados.

Entre su búsqueda se encontró con varias admiradoras que insistían en quedarse con él el resto de la noche, pero cuando pensó que ya nadie podía salvarlo sintió unas delicadas manos enguantadas tapando sus ojos por detrás, sonrió ampliamente, ella había llegado y vino a su rescate, cuando las manos abandonaron sus ojos las demás chicas habían desaparecido, el por qué lo ignoro completamente y se giró para ver a su lady, pero al momento de dase vuelta en vez de ver una cabellera negra se encontró a una chica con cabello rubio y con exceso de maquillaje.

-adrikiis!- dijo mientras se aventaba a él para abrazarlo del cuello, claro, ya decía que faltaba algo además de su amada- estuve esperando a que me invitaras, pero con todo tu trabajo de modelo seguro se te olvido- en realidad había querido olvidar todo de ella por esos días, después de todo fue la causa de su castigo- fuiste muy malo al no mandarme ni siquiera un mensaje, pero tranquilo no estoy enojada, ya mande a volar a todas esas molestias así que podemos pasar la noche juntos.

Genial ahora tendría que soportar a Chloe, tenía que encontrar la forma de quitársela de encima de inmediato antes de que su lady los viera y creara otro mal entendido.

-en realidad Chloe, vengo con alguien- dijo liberándose del asfixiante abrazo de la rubia.

-jajaja pues por supuesto cariño vienes con migo, Vamos adri mío no tienes que ser modesto, que no te de vergüenza estar alado de mi belleza- DIOS! Y ahora ¿qué haría?

De repente todo quedo en silencio y luego inicio la música que Adrien muy bien conocía, estaba apunto de empezar el mensaje de bienvenida junto al desfile- lo siento Chloe pero tengo que ir a camerinos y arreglarme.- salió corriendo de la presencia de la rubia.

Las luces apuntaban a la plataforma que se encontraba en una esquina del gran salón, lentamente las personas iban tomando aciento, los mas grandes representantes de la moda se encontraban en las filas principales, Gabriel agreste estaba tomando el puesto de presentador justo cuando entro Adrien a los camerinos, tendría que cambiarse y después seguir con la búsqueda de su lady.

Poco a poco fueron pasando modelos internacionales representando a su propia marca de ropa.

Oscar De La Renta, Tom Ford, Donatella Versace, Jean Paul Gaultier, Carolina Herrera, entre muchos más modistas presentaban diseños únicos e innovadores que dejaban al público extasiado de tan exquisitos vestidos y trajes.

Al final se quedó él junto con su acompañante, al escuchar su nombre Adrien entro a la pista con toda la gracia y elegancia que lo caracterizaba, con una sonrisa angelical que encantaba a todos llego al final de la pasarela y poso por unos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para distinguir una hermosa silueta a lo lejos, a pesar de las luces y el estridente sonido, aquel momento en el que ellos cruzaron miradas fue como si el mismo espacio tiempo se hubiera congelado.

Sin importarle nada a su alrededor Adrien bajo del escenario y se dirigió hacia la chica que acababa de entrar, las luces resaltaban su belleza ese vestido rosa con holanes y su hermoso cabello suelto dejaron hipnotizado al joven agreste, la chica por su parte al ver al rubio bajarse del escenario y verlo avanzar a su dirección toda la valentía que había reunido al entrar se esfumaban poco a poco con cada uno de sus pasos, trato de ocultarse todas las vistas estaban puestas en el modelo y en ella, quiso huir pero sus pies no le respondían.

-vamos Marinette tu puedes- le animo su amiga desde su guantera, pero reacciono de tal forma que por fin pudo mover sus pies y empezar a caminar a la entrada, más una mano la detuvo tenia a Adrien agarrándola firmemente viéndola directamente a los ojos con una preciosa sincera totalmente diferente a la de la pasarela, esta era la verdadera sonrisa de su gatito, una totalmente sincera que hacía que sus ojos brillaran, Marinette se perdió en ese par de esmeraldas y también sonrió con un ligero toque de nerviosismo, pero igual de sincera que la de su príncipe.

Sin poder evitarlo más Adrien abrazo a Marinette con todas sus fuerzas mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la chica, como había extrañado tenerla entre sus brazos.

-pensé que no vendrías- le susurro Adrien.

-una promesa es una promesa mi gato tonto, perdón por llegar tarde-

Antes de poder seguir hablando un furte aplauso los saco de su trance, al regresas de vuelta a la "realidad" vieron que los reflectores estaban apuntándoles a ellos, Marinette muerta de vergüenza oculto su cara en el torso de su amado.

-Por parte de la casa de moda Agreste, agradecemos la presencia de todos los invitados a esta velada de navidad- hablo el señor agreste desde el escenario- para finalizar la pasarela y dar inicio al banquete y fiesta mi hijo y su hermosa acompañante abrirán la pista de baile con una hermosa interpretación de nuestros artistas invitados, "Garou y Charlotte Cardin" por favor sigan acompañándonos en esta mágica noche.

Sin más los invitados se dirigieron a la pista de baile que también era la sala del banquete, Adrien se inclino galantemente enfrente de su dama ofreciéndole la mano para que lo acompañara, Marinette con los nervios a flor de piel tomo su mano y juntos empezaron a caminar hasta el centro de la pista.

-no mencionaste nada de un baile- le dijo Marinette mientras caminaban entre la gente.

-¿no lo hice? Perdón my lady creo que se me olvido- contesto con una sonrisa digna de su alter ego.

-no se bailar, ¿y si lo arruino? ¿y si te piso y nos caemos enfrente de todos?- ahora si los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva al grado de tener sus ataques de ansiedad.

-tranquila mary, yo te dirijo y si te caes yo siempre estaré aquí para sostenerte- antes de darse cuenta ambos ya estaban posicionados en el centro de la pista rodeados de gente.

(Pongan la canción Du vent, des mots) ( watch?v=wGznuYn_Cp8)

 _J'ai tant de regrets, tant de remords_

 _Je me dégoûte, j'ai tous les tords_

 _Mais si tu voulais, juste une chance, encore_

La canción inicio lentamente con una voz masculina, lentamente empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro como en un hermoso vals, Marinette no podía dejar de ver sus pies teniendo cuidado de no pisar a su compañero.

 _Je promets je ne suis plus le même_

 _Je suis un autre dès que tu m'aimes,_

 _Si tu voulais, tout recommencerait._

Más cuando empezó la voz femenina Adrien le levanto lentamente la cara obligándola a verle a la cara.

 _C'est du vent, des mots_

 _Une voile sur un bateau_

 _Mais si tu me pardonnais je changerai_

Al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron se volvieron a perder en su propio mundo, Marinette se movió con más confianza, estaba a lado de su gatito, su compañero de peleas y el amor de su vida, ya no podía pedir más solo se entregó completamente a él en esa hermosa danza.

 _C'est du vent, du faux_

 _Des jolies notes de ton piano,_

 _Qui caresse aigrisse avant de s'envoler._

 _Je t'offrirai mes îles au trésors,_

 _Ce que tu voudras, du sud au nord_

 _Si tu voulais, si tu remontais un port_

La música empezó a ir un poco más rápido, por un momento Marinette aparto la vista y al ver a la demás gente a su alrededor y con ella y Adrien en ese lugar se sintió realmente una princesa, solo rogaba a los cielos que su encanto no terminara a la media noche, quería estar con su príncipe mucho, mucho más tiempo.

 _Où sont passés nos rêves et nos cœurs,_

 _Je sens que je te perds et j'ai peur_

 _Tu peux changer, mes erreurs en aurore._

Adrien por su parte también esperaba que ese momento se congelara, solo ellos dos el mundo no importaba estando a lado de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sin duda había sido un siego de lo peor al no ver antes a la hermosa mujer que era Marinette, a su lady debajo de la máscara, jamás se perdonaría el tiempo que perdió por no darse cuenta, pero en esos momentos nada importaba, el pasado era pasado y de ahora en adelante juro hacer a Marinette la mujer más feliz del mundo.

 _C'est du vent, des mots_

 _Une voile sur un bateau,_

 _Une dernière chance, avant de m'assassiner._

 _C'est du vent, du faux_

 _Les mensonges…_

Justo antes de que terminara la canción lentamente se detuvieron y fueron acercándose hasta borrar todo espacio entre ellos, por fin! Después de tanto tiempo podían volver a probar esos labios que los volvía locos, al separarse se dieron cuenta que ya muchas otras parejas estaban en la pista a su lado aplaudiendo y agradeciendo la canción a sus cantantes.

Con una sonrisa pícara en el rosto Adrien tomo de nuevo la mano de su lady y empezó a caminar a un lugar apartado de todo el bullicio de la fiesta, Marinette solo lo siguió sonriendo encantada, llegaron a un balcón con vista a la torre Eiffel.

Adrien rápidamente se quitó su saco y se lo puso a su lady cubriéndola del frio.

-te vas a resfriar de nuevo gatito- dijo Marinette mientras se colocaba mejor el saco.

-no me importara si me vas a vista todas las tardes con esa deliciosa sopa tuya my lady- tomo su mano y la beso. Un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas que a la vista de Adrien se veía adorable.

Marinette se acercó de nuevo a Adrien y lo beso, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y él poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, perdiéndose los dos en el sabor del otro.

-ADRIEN!-se escuchó el grito de Chloe por las bocinas de todo el establecimiento- ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!- ambos jóvenes se asomaron por la ventana para ver justo el momento en que Chloe era bajada del escenario por los guardias de seguridad, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una risa.

-creo que será mejor salir de aquí my lady- dijo Adrien al momento que dejaba salir a Plagg de una bolsa que tenía su pantalón.

-¿pero y tu padre? ¿y los invitados?- pregunto Marinette nerviosa por dejar esperando a las demás personas.

-tranquila princesa, será solo un momento, además mi padre no se desocupara hasta después de las 10 cuando acabe con todos sus invitados tenemos dos horas para nosotros, además tenemos que festejar que el juego por fin ha acabado.

La chica franco-china sonrió con todo el estilo Ladybug y dejo salir a su pequeña compañera, sin previo aviso se transformó enfrente de Adrien, el cual quedo embobado por sus movimientos- ¿y te apetece otro juego?- se acercó a Adrien y le robo un pequeño beso

-¿qué propones?- le siguió el juego después de transformarse.

-El primero que llegue a la torre Eiffel gana ¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos gatito?

-Las veces que quieras my lady.

Así ambos héroes salieron de ese lugar entre brincos y juegos por toda parís. Al fin estaban juntos y ahora de verdad ni un akuma podría separarlos.

FIN

* * *

3,922 palabras y con eso le damos fin a este fic, gracias a todos los que la siguieron desde el principio y aun están aquí, tambien a todos los que lo encontraron despues XD

lo se no tengo perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero bueno creo que valió pena la espera! (¿o no? .-. ) gracias por todo, los amo y nos leeremos pronto! (espero XD )


End file.
